


Illicit Goods

by HanzoTitmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Hanzo, Check the A/N i swear this isn't half as dark or evil as the tags promise lmao, Dubious Consent, It is actually a lot nicer than it sounds TBH, M/M, Omega Jesse, These tags make it seem very dark but it's not, Vaguely... regency au?, based on an rp, hanzo is an asshole tho, strong implication of sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoTitmada/pseuds/HanzoTitmada
Summary: When Jesse is kidnapped after years of just dodging the hands of greedy alphas, he assumes his life is over. It doesn't help that he's handed over to the most stuck-up asshole he's ever met.But, just maybe... things won't be too bad.





	Illicit Goods

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm posting again, wow. Uh... this is basically copy/pasted from an RP I have with someone. They don't want their name attached to this, which I understand, so I won't be including them as an author, but I definitely don't want to pretend this is all mine! 
> 
> We were RP'ing this for some time and then they left our server. I... really loved this RP and the story we were making, but I can't find it in myself to finish it up alone, so I'm putting it out incomplete. It will end very abruptly. Maybe someday it'll get updated again! That's what I hope, anyway. EDIT: I can't believe I'm able to say this-- almost a year later, I think?-- but! We're starting this RP up again! (And another very tasty one but I might keep that between us, haha) I'm so happy to be able to RP with them again, they're really a fantastic writer and more than that... I know they needed a break because of Life Issues, so us starting again means things have gotten better! Yay!
> 
> I will be keeping this almost identical to the original text, only making edits for spelling/grammar errors and the like. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> I would also like to add: While the general theme and some of the "Universe" concepts of this RP are definitely quite dark, it's (imo) not nearly as dark as the tags make it seem. I really suggest giving this a shot!

Jesse had been running for a long time; eventually, the odds of him slipping through another slaver’s grasp got thinner and thinner each time it happened. Until finally his luck (and his bullets) ran out. Once caught, he’d been leered at, examined, fondled, exclaimed over, and finally, when he thought being an Omega was bad enough, he’d been sold.

Sold, like a horse or hound or cattle, a bitch to breed and show off for his Omega pedigree. It fuckin made him sick, yet here he was, on his way to his “owner”. Damn shame they’d found the knife he kept in his boot before he could cut his own wrists. He cussed as the cart rattled and jostled his aching tailbone against the hard bench he’d been shackled to. A few lingering bruises reminded him of the risks of fighting back, but he didn’t regret a single one of 'em.

After what was probably hours, the cart stopped and Jesse was hauled out of the back, sunlight striking him in the face and making his eyes water. A short conversation later, and the audible exchange of multiple sacks of coin, Jesse was being led into his new prison. The architecture was unfamiliar, but the formally-dressed men escorting him down the walkway were at least conversing in a common tongue.

He thought real hard about making a break for it, but until he knew where he was and the lay of the land, that was a mighty dumb thing to do, so he played good and quiet for now, keeping his mouth shut and his eyes open. A prickle in the base of his spine reminded him that he didn’t have much time left to make a break for it. As they drew to a halt before a wide set of double doors, Jesse felt a twist of anxiety as the doors were opened by armed guards. This didn’t bode well at all.

“The Master is waiting for you, Omega.”

Hanzo wasn’t _thrilled_ about the... gift he was meant to be receiving at some point that week. Really, what was he supposed to _do_ with an Omega? He had no desire to care for one. Of course, he could pass on the duty to the staff, but they tended to wilt without Their Alpha, and Hanzo isn’t stupid enough to risk damaging something so valuable.

And although he protested, getting informed an Omega had been caught— and purchased— for him does get him excited. _Alpha hormones, nothing else,_ he tells himself. Or perhaps the thrill of knowing something so rare would soon be his. Maybe, he’d host more meetings at his estate, just to show off his new (and incredibly expensive) prize.

Hanzo has to admit, the prospect of a sexual partner that wasn’t... well, a sexual partner that was a _partner_, and not something inanimate, has great appeal. When he gets the message that the Omega is _here_, he is actually curious— but he refuses to let it show on his face, instead adopting a mask of regal neutrality and waiting in his official hall.

As Jesse was escorted into the hall where the so-called "Master" waited for him, the _scent_ hit him first, first a tickle in the back of his throat and then something rich and spicy, exotic and _powerful_ that danced along his palate and made the twinge at the base of his spine turn into a deep throb of something inexplicably alluring.

He hated it and craved it in equal measure.

They approached a seated figure, regal and stoic, and other than that fuckin damnable scent, he seemed to give no outward signal of interest. Jesse grit his teeth and grumbled when the butt of a staff poked him in the back of the knees, forcing him down to the ground where he was clearly expected to kneel. Jesse bowed his head very minutely, glancing out the corners of his eyes for any other entrances or exits than the one they'd come in through.

There was something all-too intimidatin' about this fella that made Jesse wanna crawl in on his belly. _Alpha_ his hindbrain whispered with a purr. Jesse's lip curled slightly, fear and want jackrabbiting through his lungs. His base biology said to _submit_, and his brain just wanted a way outta here. Too close. Too much.

The omega certainly isn't what Hanzo is expecting. His scent-- which Hanzo notes from just outside the door-- is deeper than the usual sugar-sweet scents that are a trademark of omegas. It's got a bite to it, almost. He has to resist sniffing the air when the doors open, and it's a near thing.

He notices the little scowl on the Omega's face. What a begrudging bow, too! He looks ready to snap a neck, or several. Good. Hanzo liked them fierce. His darting eyes irritate Hanzo, though-- he should be focusing on his _Alpha_, not the decor or whatever it was he was looking at. Not that Hanzo intends to be his Alpha proper, but still, a little respect wasn't much to ask for.

Well. He should introduce himself. And perhaps remind the Omega of his place.

"That must be the worst bow I've ever seen, little Omega. Has nobody ever taught you proper manners?" Hanzo doesn't move beyond his mouth, still staring at the Omega, who's glare deepens. "Nothing? Hm. Do you have any idea how much I paid for you? Far too much for _this_ attitude, you can be sure of that."

Jesse's eyes snapped to the Alpha, teeth baring at the berating he was getting. It rubbed him in all the wrong ways and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Oh, I'm _so sorry_, I must've missed my lessons on manners while I was runnin' for my life and tryin' ta keep my hide outta the hands of folks like _you_" he spat, temper getting the better of him in spite of his plan to keep his head low until he could make a break for it.

This time the shaft of the spear strikes him across the shoulders, knocking him forward so that he has to catch himself against the floor before he faceplants directly into it, a stinging reprimand for his smart mouth and blatant defiance.

"And I'm awful sorry 'bout yer buyer's remorse, but you can take it up with the bastards what sold me - they knew from the start what they were peddling, so if they told you you was gettin a sweet pampered little bitch to breed, I'd ask for my money back if I were you."

Hanzo has to bite back a smile-- it wouldn't do to encourage this behavior, but the Omega is terribly cute when angry, all flashing eyes and sharp little fangs. "Perhaps you should have taken the lessons, then, seeing as the running did you little help." He stands, walking over in a few smooth strides, bending enough to lift the Omega's chin to look at him.

He levels the guard a look, _did-I-say-you-could-touch-him_, glad the Omega had enough sense to catch himself before falling. It would be a shame to scratch up that face, angry though it was.

"Now, I wasn't promised anything about _sweet_ or _pampered_, but you could be, if you're willing to make this easier for yourself. But the _bitch to breed_ was guaranteed, and frankly, I don't much _care_ how amenable you are to that."

Shame, hot and writhing clutches at Jesse's lungs at the taunting of how he'd failed to stay out of just this situation, and he tries to remember that he stayed free a good while longer than the other few Omega in the world. As strong fingers grasp his chin, Jesse's body jerks minutely - the touch is hot and electric and vile and enticing - and it takes every ounce of will in him to neither lean in or away. He's still not sure which one would win out, so he stays as still as possible.

The next threat though is the one that makes the blood drain from his face and his stomach swoop in terror. Revulsion rises like bile in the back of his throat at the thought of being this Alpha's bitch. Didn't matter how fuckin' handsome the guy was, didn't matter how rich he was, or how cruel or kind he was...the whole notion was revolting, no matter how the low simmer of the first twinges of heat in his gut perk up at the idea.

The Alpha's scent is overbearing with how close he is, all testosterone-bitter and vibrant like citrus fruits. Jesse hates that part of him wants to dig his nose into the man's shirt and roll around in that scent until he's muddled it with a bit of his own whiskey-and-smoke sweetness. He lurches his brain away from that particular train of thought and glowers at the Alpha. "I guess with yer personality, finding someone willing was too much of a challenge, huh?" He clenches his teeth together, half expecting a strike across the face for his impertinence...it wouldn't be the first time his mouth had gotten him in trouble.

This close, Hanzo can nearly place some of the Omega's scent, something like cinnamon. It's very nice, and he absently wonders at how it would smell when the Omega is under him. His skin is very soft, and in different circumstances, perhaps Hanzo would have run his fingers over it to feel. In all honesty he rather admires this Omega and how fiercely he'd fought for escape. He'd been told about scratches bad enough to shred skin and a pair of dislocated arms. It was impressive.

It is too easy to cow this one, though, as his face turns pale. Hanzo had been expecting a bite to the throat from calling him a breeding bitch, but... well, no matter. It was better, in the long run, if the Omega had a healthy sense of fear. Enough to obey, but still willing to fight. Ideal. Hanzo really did get a good price for such a well-balanced little thing.

Oh, but did that glare get worse? He's going to have to learn a smile. His goal, of course, is a sweet, cuddly Omega that would be elated to see him, but the scowling should be solvable. Hanzo reaches around and gives the Omega's hair a tug for his comment. "I will be lenient with you and your comments today, Little Omega, because I know it can be very hard to adjust to a new home. But afterwards...." He lets the threat linger, knowing anything the imagination could conjure was worse than the punishment he'd dole out.

Jesse's breath catches in his throat at the tug to his hair as it sent a frisson down his spine. The punishment was far more mild than he'd anticipated for his sharp tongue, and it made him confused and wary at the possible intent. The Alpha probably wouldn't dare kill or maim him too badly though...he cost the man too much to be fully expendable.

"Yeah, yeah, big scary Alpha holds my life in his hands. Got it, boss," Jesse drawled, baring his teeth. "You about done lordin' it over me, or is your schedule pretty empty today? Can't imagine a feller like you's got too much free time to be messin about with a rude _little_ Omega like me."

With as close as they are, Jesse can plainly see the deep, rich hue of his dark brown eyes, and they catch him off guard for just a moment. _Pretty._

The moment doesn't last long, and Jesse blatantly looks away from the man, as though he couldn't be more bored with the situation he found himself in. He doesn't give away how breathless the Alpha makes him feel, even if it's partially with hatred and partially from his hormones telling him that this Alpha was strong, would give him healthy pups, could protect him.

Nothing Jesse needed or wanted so far as he was concerned.

Hanzo gives him a dangerous smile. He hadn’t missed the Omega’s little shiver. It’s cute, his playacting at being dangerous, but Hanzo won’t encourage it. He fists a hand in the Omega’s hair, forcing him to look at Hanzo.

“I will _never_ be done “lording over you”, pet. I _own_ you. No matter what little corner you hide yourself in, or what lies of self-sovereignty you tell yourself, you are _mine_. But if you’re asking whether I’m done with listening to your tantrum, then yes.”

Hanzo waved at a guard, releasing the Omega’s hair just in time for him to be yanked up bodily. “Listen to me. I was patient with you _today_. If your temper is like this tomorrow, I will be nowhere _near_ so lenient. Do you understand me?”

Jesse hissed, baring his teeth at the Alpha as he was unceremoniously yanked into a standing position once more, whiskey-hazel eyes glaring viciously. He wanted to surrender, to submit, to keen and beg clemency, and every part of him that yearned for that was thoroughly squashed down, tamped into a tiny ball with simmering rage.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Jesse grumbled, wishing intensely that the Alpha would just drop dead of apoplexy. Threats would be met with defiance, violence with stubborn resilience. Jesse hadn't gotten this far in life by being weak and simpering, no matter how his hormones told him to act.

As he was led away from the Alpha's chambers, he realized that he didn't even learn -not that he cared to- the man's name, and turned his attentions back to the layout of the grounds, determining that he'd escape from here sooner rather than later. The warmth that burbled in the pit of his belly was impetus enough for that.

Hanzo sighed. He hadn't been expecting something so vicious. Really, who sells an Omega like that, completely untrained and aggressive? Poor standards, as always, and the thing was half-bathed, too. No manners, and no sense of self-preservation, if this was any indicator. How _had_ he managed to evade capture so many times?

No matter, he was Hanzo's now. Hanzo wasn't above violence, never pretended to be, but gentleness was quite effective when done correctly, and less likely to cause damage. Which was why Hanzo had seen to it that the Omega had a nice, cozy room with a snug nest in the back corner, full of freshly washed blankets and pillows. A content Omega would be docile, he reasoned, even one this angry. And if he wasn't, well, taking _away_ his nest should be quite effective.

It would have been nice to get the Omega's name, but Hanzo could always get it later.

It would have been an understatement to say that Jesse was surprised at the accommodations provided him. It was nicer than even the best back-of-the-bar rooms he'd been able to afford, and he'd be a liar if he didn't take a few longing steps towards the deliciously plush-looking nest in the back corner, backed up to the wall where he could feel safe and secure and see the door from where he would sleep and...

NO!

He shook his head, pacing the room once he was alone. There was only the one door in or out, and the single window was reinforced with what felt like bamboo slats - enough to let in a breeze and some sunlight, but not enough to let out a full-grown man without a lot of noise as wood was splintered. "Fuck," Jesse muttered, returning to pacing as his body gleefully started to ache, gut cramping and slit pulsing as his body revved up for his heat. As long as he remained unmated, it would come fairly frequently, and the timing couldn't have been worse.

With lack of other alternatives, Jesse strode over to an end-table with a dish and pitcher of water, pouring some out and using a nearby cloth to wipe down his face, neck, and arms, alleviating some of the stress-scent he was putting off, and washing away the grime of being hauled around like a sack of grain. He prodded at a few bruises in the mirror, lifting up his shirt to expose hair-dusted skin and dark patches of bruising over his ribs.

Sighing, Jesse dropped the hem of his shirt, heading back to the door and placing his ear against the wall to listen. Just outside he could hear the low murmur of his guards, cussing again when he realized that his only real point of egress was covered. Maybe he could wait until evening? He'd listen for a shift break and start timing the changing of guard, and once there was a lapse he could pick the lock and slip out with ease. All he had to do was wait.

Without conscious thought of his actions, Jesse's feet took him over to the nest, and once he'd toed out of his boots and socks, he flopped into the pile of blankets and pillows, determined that he wouldn't sleep, he'd just rest and regain his energy until he could flee.

He wouldn't sleep.

He wouldn't...

Hanzo woke that morning to a puzzling scent. Sugary, almost, but what on _earth_ could smell like that so early? Perhaps the kitchens were making a cake or some other sweet, but it wasn't like there was anything to celebrate. After all, the only thing that had happened was-- the Omega. Hanzo almost hits his own head. Of course, the Omega, but this was not the scent he had yesterday....

He makes his way to the room he set aside from the Omega. Every step the smell is stronger, sweeter, thick enough Hanzo almost feels like he's drinking it. It sets him alight, nearly panting. _Heat. The Omega is in heat._ He realizes. Oh, but the stars have aligned for him. He opens the door carefully, just in case this was some sort of trick. No, the Omega is laying in his nest, flushed and sweaty. Hanzo is granted a weak snarl, but little else.

He grabbed a pitcher of water and a cloth, striding to the nest he had _generously_ provided and sat, neatly, on his knees. The Omega is even worse up close, nearly panting. "Oh, poor thing..." Hanzo cooed, gently brushing sweaty hair off the Omega's face. "Left to suffer all alone." He wets the cloth and dabs it on the Omega's forehead, offering some relief. The scent being let off is so good, but Hanzo resists.

If he pounces, like some back-country idiot, without hesitation, the Omega will be furious. But if he is gentle and careful with him, the Omega will think of him much more positively, and it will be much easier for Hanzo to work with an Omega that was at least neutral to him. "There, there. I'm here, it's okay..." he whispered, continuing to work at cooling the Omega down. His eyes are a little glassy, unable to focus.

He thought he had more time, but once it was too late, he was too far gone to do more than curse his damnable biology. It slithers through his body overnight, insidious and sweet and alluring, until the dawn peeks through the cracks in his window, and Jesse is forced to strip off his shirt and pants, leaving only his underthings, which will chafe if he leaves them on much longer with the way he's starting to leak slick, but he leaves them on, a pathetic grab at some sort of decency where there was none to be had.

Not long after the dawn greets him, a rich, smokey, spicy scent grows stronger, and in the back of his head Jesse knows that it's the Alpha. The _bastard_ who purchased him, and he has barely enough thought to make a passing gesture towards the window, knowing full well that he is trapped and that he's out of time. His chest aches with disappointment and fear, a tear sliding down from the corner of his eye, and he pretends it's another rivulet of sweat inside his own head.

The door opens, and the scent is so _powerful_ and alluring and full of promise. Jesse bares his teeth in a weak snarl, but he's got little mind left for more than that. He muzzily expects taunting, cold, sharp words and rough, cruel hands on his flesh, teeth in his neck and a dick digging inside him. What he gets instead is the blessedly cool relief of a damp cloth clearing away sweat and the memory of tears, and Jesse _whimpers_. He's too feverish, too empty, too warm, and he chases the coolness of the Alpha's voice, of the rough caress of a chill cloth. 

Jesse laps at his lips, catching a droplet of water from the cloth, and blinks hazily at the man kneeling before him. He's handsome. Devastatingly so, with sharp features, defined cheekbones and a proud arch to his nose. He senses - or maybe he remembers - a cruel tilt to the Alpha's mouth, but when measured against the way he smells, it's a negligible fear for now.

"C'n, I have some water, please?" Jesse rasps, scooting closer to the Alpha, hissing with how his slick and plumped up cock chafes against the fabric of his undergarments.

Hanzo thinks he _might_ understand what is meant by "protective Alpha instincts". The weak little whine the Omega makes stresses him enough to look him over, ensure he in unhurt. Perfectly fine, but apparently, thirsty. Hanzo should have gotten a glass... no matter. He nudges the Omega off him and goes to fetch one from the table the pitcher had been on. Hopefully the Omega wasn't so far in he couldn't figure out a cup.

He certainly couldn't drink lying down, so Hanzo carefully arranges him, coaxing him into sitting up, leaning against Hanzo's chest. He's not pleased about it, if his squirming is anything to go by. Hanzo sighed, rolling his eyes. "You cannot drink if you aren't sitting up, you will just get water everywhere. Relax." He brings the glass to the Omega's mouth, helps him take small sips. The water, combined with the half-hug Hanzo has him in, seems to calm the Omega down.

Hanzo lets the Omega rest on him when the water is finished, still petting his hair off his face. He's still hot to the touch, but the glassy-eyed feverishness seems to have gone for now. The Omega, Hanzo thinks absently, is really quite attractive, pretty, even. He's just rather thin, and surely that was easily reversed. He gives the Omega a few more moments to get alert. He saw what he had done to his captors, and he certainly doesn't intend to be on the receiving end of angry claws.

"There we go." He murmured, offering the Omega a smile. He had done what Hanzo asked, _sit still, drink the water, good job_, he should be rewarded. The last of the fog has cleared from the Omega's eyes. Hanzo brings a hand to tug at the bit of fabric he's wearing. "Don't you want to take this off? It must be uncomfortable, little Omega." He needs this to be the Omega's idea, get him to want it, or at the very least, _think_ he wanted it.

Jesse finds that the Alpha isn't so cruel to deny him water, fetching him a glass and helping him sit up enough to drink it. His voice is a low rumble that scratches an itch in the back of Jesse's head, and his half-hearted squirming easily calms as he's held against the other's deliciously cool frame, feeling the heat leach out of him at the contact. It's soothing, pleasant, and the cool water eases the ache in his throat and drives back the worst of the haze.

The Alpha smiles, praising him, and hell, he's more handsome when he smiles, even though his face doesn't look like it's accustomed to soft happy expressions. Jesse rumbles a pleased noise low in his chest, and the faint tug of a finger hooked into his underthings makes his breath catch once more. The suggestion of getting them off is intensely appealing, and Jesse nods his assent. It _was_ uncomfortable and he knew he'd feel much better once his body was bared to the touch of fresh air.

Jesse squirms out of his underwear, letting the Alpha help him if the man attempts to assist, and gives a soft groan of relief when cool air hits the overheated flesh of his cock. There's still an ache, and empty yawning inside of him, but it's less overwhelming now that there's a body in the nest with him, and the promise of more coffee-and-bitter-cocoa words murmured into his ear.

He shifted to face the Alpha, his gut urging him to get close, invade his space, scent and taste the skin beneath the curve of that sharp jawline. A distant part of him is hollering that he's being a dumbass, that this was the piece of shit who didn't deserve the time of day from Jesse, that he was his _captor_ and there was nothing appealing about him, but the heat purred louder, and instead of moving away, Jesse leaned in, nostrils flaring as his nose just grazed the surface of the Alpha's cheek.

"Y'smell real good," Jesse murmured a little dumbly.

Hanzo huffs a little laugh at the eagerness with which the Omega wiggles out of his clothes. It's almost as if the suggestion to remove them made them burn on him. This eager, docile thing is very different from the snarling creature presented to him yesterday, and he far prefers the Omega _not_ trying to kill him. He's languid, even, and without all of his muscles tensed to pounce, he is the picture of a Good Omega, tripping over himself to please his Alpha.

Those happy little sounds are cute, too, and Hanzo can't resist smiling more. But a warm, sweet-scented, heat-flushed Omega would make anyone grin, especially when they were laying nect to you. He scratches the Omega's scalp, cooing over him, calling him _sweet_ and _good_ and _so pretty_. Each soft bit of praise makes the Omega brighten. He has an attractive cock, Hanzo thinks, even if it was a bit over-sized for an Omega.

He is nearly knocked over by the Omega trying to pile on top of him, but he catches himself on the edge of the nest. He is nosing at Hanzo, sniffing him, mumbling about his scent.

"You smell good, too, little Omega. All sweet and sugary." Hanzo said, letting the Omega get his fill of Hanzo's scent. "Are you going to be sweet for me?" He lets his hand drag down the Omega's side, feeling that smooth, warm skin, lightly gripping his dick. "I can make you feel so good. Do you want that? Want your Alpha to play with your pretty cock?"

If the Omega would behave like this all the time, things would be wonderful. It is certainly easier-- and more pleasing-- to say sweet things and pet the Omega than try to use any sort of violence. Of course, he was addled by his heat... but hopefully this would encourage him to _behave_ properly and stop snapping and snarling at everyone. Especially Hanzo.

The more he sniffs and nuzzles, the more Jesse _wants_, tongue sneaking out to lick a broad stripe along the strong neck of his Alpha, salt and electricity assailing his tastebuds. His flesh feels like it's sparking in all the places their skin meets, and he growls at he fact that his Alpha is still wearing _clothes_, his fingers starting to tug at the opening in the front, intent on getting more of that luxurious skin-to-skin feeling.

Fingers trailing down his skin, a strong hand on his cock, and Jesse is no longer _Jesse_ he's an Omega whose body is desperate for his Alpha's cock deep inside him, for strong arms around him, for a weight in his belly, for all the things good and right about having a mate.

His palms skate over the Alpha's collarbones and chest, pushing the fabric aside as he nods. "Yeah...whatever you want, just let me..." he trails off as eyelids flutter shut, hips rocking needily into the gentle fist that cages his drooling cock. His slit pulses in time with his heartbeat, blood rushing through his veins and priming his body for mating. Jesse groans with pleasure and finally manages to unknot the belt holding his Alpha's robe closed. The man's chest is broad and muscular, one pectoral bright and attractive with the ink tattooed into flesh, and his abs are washboard flat and Jesse _knows_ that they'll feel amazing if he were to rut his cock against them.

"Lookit ya...so strong...fuckin perfect..." Jesse breathes reverently.

Now this, Hanzo could work with. The Omega is frantic in his excitement, fingers stumbling over Hanzo's clothes. He does manage to undo a knot on Hanzo's belt, which seems beyond those clumsy hands. Hanzo undresses properly with one hand, the other still stroking the Omega's cock. His eager moans are music to Hanzo's ears. _There we go._

He moves his hand lower, gently brushing the Omega's slit. It's dripping wet, and it clenches around the lightest press of Hanzo's fingertip. He strokes the Omega's entrance delicately, just enough to register as stimulation. The Omega's dick oozes precum, too, every inch of him desperate for his Alpha. Hanzo takes his cock in hand, guiding it to the Omega's slit, nudging it with the head. It's not even enough force to part it, but the Omega can _absolutely_ feel it.

"You want this, little Omega? Do you want your Alpha's cock in you?" He whispers roughly into the Omega's ear, rubbing the head of his cock on his entrance. "Do you want to have your Alpha's knot?" He's about as eager as the Omega is, but he holds himself back. He wants to hear the proud thing begging for his dick.

Jesse's entire frame jolts with pleasure at the lightest brush of the Alpha's fingers over the swollen lips of his slit. He's never been tended during a heat, he's always sequestered himself away, aching and burning and jacking off until the need wears itself out, but _this_. Oh gods, this was something else entirely. Their scents are starting to blur together, a heady cocktail that only feeds the frenzied need that's burning through Jesse's body.

He shifts to better straddle the Alpha's lap, moaning wantonly as the blunt, warm head of his cock kisses his entrance, and his own wiry, muscular arms wrap around the Alpha's neck as he fully leans into him, trying to sink down on the dick that's teasing his slit so damned enticingly.

"Yeah," Jesse rasps heatedly. "Want yer cock. Please, Alpha. Give it to me...Gods, I want it." His own hands are busy digging into the Alpha's hair, fingers raking through the dark strands and tugging lightly in an impatient plea for him to get on with it.

Hanzo moaned softly, pulling the Omega down into his cock. He feels so unbelievably good, hot and tight and slick. Hanzo doesn’t hesitate when he bottoms out, thrusting into the Omega clinging to him. It’s amazing, and Hanzo sends up silent thanks to whatever entity decided to drop this Omega into his lap.

He studies the Omega, face screwed up in pleasure. So he had, indeed, been sold a virgin, the poor thing looks like he can barely comprehend having an Alpha’s cock in him. Hanzo holds the Omega’s hips, keeping him steady as Hanzo fucked him.

“Oh, that feels good, doesn’t it? You love having my dick in you, look at your face. Tell Alpha how much you love his cock.” Hanzo has to hear the Omega’s frantic rasp again, it’s too damn cute.

Jesse's head falls back on his neck as the Alpha thrusts into him, a bright keen bouncing off the walls of the room, Jesse's voice raw, pained, pleasured. His nipples are painfully erect, same with his cock, and the only thing that matters is those strong hands gripping his hips and that thick, delicious Alpha cock plunging into him.

His slit and inside walls clench rhythmically around his mate's prick, massaging the thick tool. His body was made to please his Alpha, no matter what Jesse told himself in his more lucid moments. "Fuck...Alpha...so good...c'mon darlin, more!" Jesse pants, his body rocking down to meet each of his mate's thrusts, slick squelching out and smoothing the way even further.

"Please, I love it...need you to breed me, sugar, fill me up and knot me. Ain't never been so full before..." Jesse's eyes nearly cross as pleasure and heat coil together in his belly, balls drawing tight, his body tensing on the verge of orgasm. "Oh gods!" Jesse keened, forehead falling onto Hanzo's shoulder as his body tenses and writhes. "Please, please, I'm gonna cum soon!"

Hanzo pants as he fucks into the Omega. He could swear his dick got harder at the eager sounds the Omega makes as he bounced on his Alpha's cock. He's damn tight, and Hanzo can't recall a time when he had wanted to cum so quickly. But then, he couldn't exactly recall a time he'd been with an Omega...

He nearly shoots off when the Omega begs for his knot. He needs a better angle, and as smoothly as he can, pushes the Omega down on his back and throws his legs over Hanzo's shoulders. It lets him shove in the last inch of his cock in. He feels his knot swelling, responding to the Omega's sugar scent. He leans down, mouth over the Omega's shoulder, tongue darting out to lick at his scent gland.

"I'm going to stuff you full of my cum and plug you up with my knot. You want that, Omega?" Hanzo growled, fitting his teeth over the Omega's shoulder. "I know, I know. Cum for me, little Omega, cum on Alpha's knot." It doesn't take much more, a few more thrusts and he's gone, knot popping and teeth digging into the Omega's neck.

The world spins as Jesse's eased onto his back between thrusts, legs tossed up over the Alpha's shoulders, and body stretched out long and posture open, skin flushed pink and sheened with sweat. Jesse feels spread open and vulnerable, and with his mate's cock fucking him deep and firm, it hits all the right nerves, hips bucking.

Nails dig into the Alpha's back as the bulge of his knot starts to swell and pound at his slit. Jesse tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck and shoulder in instinctual submission. The filthy promises make his body sing with pleasure, Jesse panting out his desires with each dig of his Alpha's cock into his body. "Please, Gods, yes, knot me, fill me up, give it to me, please, Alpha, claim me!"

Jesse's orgasm hits him hard, cock pulsing and spurting cum all over his flat belly, semen soaking into the trail of hair leading down his messy, wet groin. He shouts long and loud, the sound interrupted by a yelp as his Alpha's knot pops fully, plugging him up, and teeth dig viciously into his neck, a burst of pheromones tying Jesse to this man - this Alpha whose name he didn't even _know_ \- for the rest of his life. His nails rake bloody red marks up the man's back, because honestly Jesse can't help it.

The flood of cum inside him urges a few more squirts of his own semen out of his spent cock, Jesse whimpering and twitching as he feels his body passing into a pleasured buzz of endorphins and satiety. His mate's cock is pulsing and throbbing inside him, bloating Jesse's belly just a touch with how thoroughly he'd been seeded. His slit twitches around the knot, their bodies tied together.

There's a hint of clarity after the orgasm, a creeping dread that he knows he'll have to face later, but right now his body is sated and happy, and his mate is strong and beautiful. For now, it's all he needs.

The hot clutch of the Omega as he cums is _divine_, and Hanzo might be addicted to it already. His knot pulses as he pumps the Omega full. He's not yet in rut, but surely, this would take. He groans at the scrapes the Omega gives his back. That would need some attention. He carefully gets his teeth out of the Omega's shoulder, licking it apologetically. It must've hurt. His head hangs as he pants, trying to get oxygen into his body. This one is demanding as hell.

It's sticky between them, but Hanzo will manage, grabbing for the still-damp cloth he'd used earlier and giving them a decent wipe-down. He eases the Omega's legs off his shoulders and arranges them so the Omega's back can press against his chest. He grinds into the Omega a little more, making sure his knot is deep and settled, before relaxing, nosing at the Omega's brand-new mark.

His hand goes to the Omega's belly, rubbing over the swell of it being stuffed with his cum. He rumbles a pleased noise, some deep corner of his brain content at his deep seeding of the Omega. He sighed softly, cuddling the Omega against him who is looking less dazed now that he's gotten what his heat demanded. Which reminded him...

"I never asked, little Omega. What are you called?" he asked, petting his hair. He has to know his mate's name, after all. "I am Hanzo."

Jesse all but purrs, arching into the careful touch as his mate wipes them clean, the drag of the wet cloth over his belly making him shiver, but not enough to rouse him for another round. Not yet, while he's still thoroughly knotted by his Alpha.

Jesse's body is easy to maneuver however the Alpha wants him, the Omega gone loose and trusting, the ache in his neck throbbing in time with his pulse. He actually does purr when his mate's hands stroke his bloated belly, luxuriating in the sensation of being seeded so full and plugged up with his mate's knot. His mate is pleased, and that scent washes over Jesse like a blanket, his body imprinting on the scent of his lover.

The question rouses him from his pleasant drifting. "Mmm, Hanzo," Jesse murmured. "Name's Jesse McCree." He snorted a sleepy laugh at their situation, and drifted off to sleep, warm and secure in his mate's arms.

Hanzo pet the Omega-- no, Jesse's-- hair for a little longer, until he's sure he's asleep and Hanzo's knot has gone down enough to pull out. He gently rolls Jesse to lie on his stomach (wouldn't do for all his hard work to... come out) and gets out of the nest. He gives himself a more through wipedown and fluffs the pillows, taking the uppermost blanket, which was a mess. Time to get to work.

The first thing he does is call for more washcloths, water, and food to be sent over. Jesse would need the energy in the coming days. He folds up the dirty blanket and places it by the door, so he wouldn't forget to have it picked up, and dresses himself enough for... some amount of decency. He slips out the door and gathers some books and papers, so that he could get a few things done while Jesse was in heat. He wasn't leaving that room otherwise. The heat would flood Jesse's body with endorphins, make him calm and content, and Hanzo _must_ ensure he is associated with those feelings.

He gets back and slips into the nest again, pitcher, glass, and a cloth in easy reach, and a book in hand. Jesse seeks him out in his sleep, eventually ending up with his head against Hanzo's thigh, sleeping peacefully. Hanzo opens his book, petting Jesse and waiting for him to wake up.

When Jesse rouses, he's free of his Alpha's knot, and his hole aches in a stingy-delicious sort of way that makes him crave more of that stretch and push. He's warm and comfortable though, and the scent of the Alpha - Hanzo, he seems to remember? - is close, Jesse's head pillowed on his thigh. With rest and the easing of the first of his heat symptoms, waking up comes with memories of everything that had come before and he stiffens when he realizes what he'd done.

What _they'd_ done.

He was well and truly fucked now, and the worst of it wasn't that he'd been mated by this asshole piece of shit, but that Jesse had _adored_ it, and even now was inhaling the scent of him, nuzzling towards the Alpha's crotch to get more of that delicious smell. It made his slit twitch as if to remind him what his body needed...as if he could forget. Groaning, Jesse forced himself to face the reality of his new life, pushing himself up on his hands.

Contrary to what he'd been expecting, Hanzo had been a generous lover, stoking all the right flames and feeding him and cleaning him instead of leaving him in a shameful pile of drying spunk and sweat to wake alone. Instead the sheets were changed, a clean blanket was over them, and there was a pitcher of water nearby and a plate of high-protein snacks to keep them both going.

Licking his lips, Jesse eyed Hanzo with a wary sort of respect and tried to pretend that he wasn't already hard once more.

Hanzo feels the omega— no, Jesse— stirring and then stiffening against him, but ignores it. He pretends he doesn’t notice him waking up. Privately, Hanzo mourns the alertness Jesse will get from his partially sated heat. Having him soft and eager against him was just... nice. He continues petting Jesse’s soft hair, hoping they will be able to have at least a calm conversation.

Jesse is sniffing him, and Hanzo takes the time to scent the air, too. The sugary smell has given way to Jesse’s whisky-sweetness. It will flare back to that candy scent later, when the heat hits again. Hanzo stares at his book steadfastly as the Omega nuzzles him, only looking down when Jesse props himself up. He lets his hand fall from Jesse’s soft hair a little regretfully.

He looks lovely like this, light flush on his face, dark hair tousled, and pupils blown a bit wide. Hanzo bites back a comment about it. They’re in a state of quiet stasis that he plans to preserve.

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked, voice a low rumble. “Your neck is okay? That heat hit you very hard.”

Jesse reaches up with one hand, gently testing the bite wound on his neck and finding it sore but not too inflamed. "Uh...it ain't too bad." He swallowed, trying to come to terms with the way that Hanzo's rumbling voice and warm body make him feel more relaxed than he had any right to be.

"Mind uh...passin over some of that food? If it hit that hard and fast, I prob'ly won't get much warning when the next wave hits." It was an uneasy sort of truce - at least on Jesse's part - while his heat controlled his hormones and made him more open to the Alpha's presence.

Weird too, seein' Hanzo be quiet and calm and solicitous instead of haughty and full of himself. Jesse far preferred this version, in all honesty.

Hanzo _hm_’d, glancing over Jesse’s neck and judges the Omega’s assessment reasonable. Not that he doesn’t believe him, but Jesse seems the type to conceal any pain or discomfort, especially if it would lead to him being coddled.

The angle is a little awkward, so Hanzo helps Jesse lean against the side of the nest like he is, pouring him a glass of water while Jesse picked over the plate. Hanzo is struck by a sudden need for Jesse’s approval of the food.

“If you don’t like it, I can have them make something else.” He said quickly. “The kitchen doesn’t really known how to do western food, but maybe there’s something you’d prefer...?”

Jesse paused, mid-bite as Hanzo offered to get the kitchens to make new food, like the Alpha was..._concerned_ that Jesse wouldn't find the selections palatable enough. He finished the bite of ...whatever it was - something with rice and seaweed and fish - before answering. "Naw, naw, it's great. Don't go botherin' anyone on my account." He followed up by popping a few more of the bite-sized pieces into his mouth, eating neatly but quickly as his body made the demand for nourishment a priority.

Everything was bite-sized and finger food style...ideal for a newly mated couple to feed each other and cuddle and do other lovey shit like that, but Jesse was solely focused on gathering enough energy to help his body burn through his heat as quickly as possible. He picked up a rolled egg omelette looking thing and took a bite, finding it weirdly sweet. Not bad, but weird, and definitely not what he was used to.

By the time he was halfway through the plate, the urgency to carb-load had eased, and he slowed down enough to really look at Hanzo. His body was content and secure with his mate - Hanzo had provided food and cared for him and sated his heat beautifully, so according to his hormones, he was ideal - but Jesse still remembered their first encounter, and that put his mind at odds with his body.

"What are you gonna do? After this, I mean-" he gestured towards himself and the bed, indicating his heat. "Am I gonna be punished if I don't get knocked up? You gonna parade me around on a collar and leash to show off yer prize? Or are we gonna try to be something functional?" The moment Hanzo had bitten his claim into Jesse's neck, any hope of escape had been ripped away from him. He was a mated Omega, and if he ran from his Alpha, his own biology would force him back into Hanzo's arms.

Watching Jesse eat fills Hanzo with an odd combination of satisfaction and relief. And then Jesse says it is _great_ and he barely resists preening with pride. His Omega liked the food, he is a Good Alpha, a Good Provider-- he shook his head minutely. What was important was that Jesse regained all the calories he'd lost, and maybe did something about the lines of his ribcage visible when he inhales.

He eats like he's starving, pausing only between different items to puzzle over them briefly before popping the food in his mouth. For a moment, Hanzo wishes his food was more on the... unhealthy side. Jesse would need the extra fat if he were to carry pups. Maybe he'd call for cake next time, or something fried. Or both. Hanzo notices Jesse staring at him, but he pretends not to, letting the Omega observe. He got his fill of uninterrupted gazing while the Omega was asleep, Jesse could study him if he liked. He's enjoying this, quiet and peaceful while Jesse eats and relaxes in his nest. Maybe, they'd have a nice little hour or so, before the Heat started again, and Hanzo could pet his hair a little more--

Or perhaps not. Hanzo shook his head with a sigh at Jesse's irritated questions. "It's unlikely you become pregnant on your first heat-- with an Alpha, I mean. Besides, your body decides whether to have pups, not _you_. To be honest, I'd rather you gain some weight first anyways." His eyes flick over those ribs and the obvious collarbones again. "I... would like to show you off, personally, but certainly not on a leash. I'd rather you be next to me by choice. And as for functional... that's rather up to you, isn't it?"

Jesse shrugged lightly, looking off to one side as he sipped at the glass of water. "I dunno, I think functional is a two way street. We both gotta decide on that one." He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that his first heat wouldn't likely catch, but he was definitely relieved that Hanzo understood he had no control over the matter. Some Alphas were just unreasonable dickheads, so it was something of a nice surprise to meet a _reasonable_ dickhead.

Jesse eats a few more bites of the fish-on-rice stuff before holding up a piece to Hanzo, offering it to him. "You should eat too," he suggested lightly, pointedly not meeting Hanzo's gaze. He's embarrassed to have made the offer, but it won't do either of them any good if Hanzo keels over from low blood sugar right in the middle of Jesse's heat.

“I suppose you are right. I would rather we have a... pleasant relationship, or at the very least one that is more positive than negative.” Hanzo replied, drinking his own water. He’s not quite sure what to make of the expressions that flick across Jesse’s face, but then, he’s never been too good with emotions. He thinks the Omega is a bit upset, but he can’t really imagine _why_. At least he wasn’t snarling and yelling. That was nice.

Hanzo accepted the food with some surprise, but he will admit to being hungry. He takes the bite with his fingertips, chewing slowly. It’s good, he’d say better than what he often got. He eats a bit more but nudges the plate closer to Jesse. “I’d... rather you eat more, Jesse. You’re too thin.”

Jesse hums a contented noise once Hanzo eats a bit as well, glad to take the remaining food for himself when it's offered. It...feels nice, to share a meal with someone, even if it's with this asshole, and it feels _really_ nice to be cared for by someone. It's a fairly unique sensation, and one he's never really experienced before.

Once the plate is completely empty, Jesse stretches languidly with a low groan. It's pure contentment, and if he leans into Hanzo a bit too easily, he'll blame it on the food and the heat. He's comfortable and warm and sated for the first time in...well...ever, to be honest. There's a burbling contentment in his belly that urges him to rest his head on Hanzo's shoulder.

One hand rests on his full belly, and Jesse turns his gaze down to the too-sharp protrusions of his hips. He really hadn't been taking proper care of himself, but his freedom had been more important than food. He doesn't know if he'd feel the same after this heat is done, but the past is gone, and all that's left for him is to look forward.

"Thank you," he says finally, quietly. "You coulda' been real bad to me, and I'm...grateful you ain't been. Haven't heard many good things about bein' a mated Omega, but this is...nice." Maybe it's the heat making him sentimental and grateful. He feels better when he convinces himself that that's all it is, because being grateful to not be beaten and abused is mighty fucked up, but here they were.

Hanzo watches Jesse finish his food quietly, wondering absently if he liked sweets. He makes up his mind to request the kitchen bring some, as a treat. Jesse deserved it, for being so good and calm and eating all his food and having such a cute face. _What?_

The leanness of Jesse’s body is emphasized by his stretch, and Hanzo decides to have those sweets brought faster. Maybe some... stew, or something. He tries to keep from reacting too strongly from the Omega leaning against him, but a little smile twitched onto his face anyways.

“Hm. And what would I have to gain from being bad, then? A bitten-off knot, at minimum, I’m sure. No. As I said, Jesse, I’d prefer we liked each other, as much as you can.” Hanzo dares, then, bringing his hand up to pet Jesse’s hair again.

“An Omega is a rare and precious thing.” He added. “To have one requires a significant stroke of luck. I do not consider myself so stupid as to risk wasting that.”

Jesse hums and abruptly rolls so that he's atop Hanzo, arms around his neck and nose nuzzling into his jawline. There's a sort of drunken pleasure vibrating in his veins, and it's nice to feel like something rare and precious. He likes Hanzo's fingers in his hair, and he likes the way his skin tingles where they touch, and he _really_ likes how firm and muscular Hanzo is against him.

"Y'damn right," he mumbles, grinning and nipping lightly at Hanzo's neck, agreeing with...well...all of those statements. Hanzo _is_ incredibly lucky to have gotten him, and for his heat to have hit so soon after his arrival, and Jesse _is_ rare and precious, and he _absolutely_ would've gotten his knot bitten off if he tried any funny business while treating Jesse like garbage.

Jesse rubs his cheek against Hanzo's jawline, mingling their mated scents even further, hips rutting lazily against Hanzo's groin. He's not worked up completely - not yet - but the nourishment is starting to catch up to him, and instead of agonizing, his heat feels _really good_, and Hanzo has become an intrinsic part of that feeling.

"Mm, hello. Is it starting again?" Hanzo asked, wrapping an arm around Jesse's waist as he's used as... a pillow, perhaps. He scratches softly at Jesse's scalp as he's rubbed against, content to let their scents mingle among the warmth of the nest. Jesse is very cute when cuddly like this, the picture of a perfect Omega. And he's _Hanzo's_, all his. He can hardly believe his luck... and to think, he'd been opposed to the idea! What had he been _thinking_, so ready to dismiss this sweet, eager thing?

He lets Jesse nibble on his neck, right against his scent gland, and is struck by an odd, sudden longing for Jesse to bite down properly. No, something like that was... well, more than strange, it was wrong, to have a symbol of Alpha dominance on one's neck, if they weren't an Omega. But for Jesse, this perfect prize... well, who wouldn't want everyone to know that Jesse wasThe feeling of Jesse grinding against him is making his cock stiffen, knot firming as he was surrounded by the scent of Heat. "Ah, Jesse... do you... how do you want to do this?" Hanzo asked, rolling his hips up into Jesse's slowly.

Jesse rumbles his pleasure, rutting his slit against Hanzo's cock in a lazy grind. "Yeah...y'just feel so good, sugar," Jesse moans. He nips Hanzo's neck a touch harder, because it made his scent spike deliciously sweet and warm when he'd done it before. "Make me crazy, y'know that? Never felt like this before you."

Shifting off the Alpha's lap, Jesse turned and rolled onto his belly, ass up and knees underneath him, showing off his wet slit where it was flushed and red. He looked over his shoulder with a lazy grin, rubbing the scruff on his jaw against the bedding with a luxurious purr. "Do me real good and sweet, Alpha?" Jesse's hazel eyes were soft and pleading. "Want ya to take yer time with me."

Hanzo purrs back, shifting to his knees and fisting his cock, stroking himself slowly as he watches Jesse present himself. He looks _divine_, thighs framing his hot slit, glinting with moisture. He desperately wants to cram his knot into it, but Jesse had said to take his time, and, well...

Nudging Jesse's legs apart a little wider, Hanzo fits himself in behind the Omega and rubs a finger against his slit before pushing two in, gently spreading them and making little slick sounds as he thrusts them in and out. Just that little intrusion makes Jesse's slit clench rhythmically, and imagining how that feels requires Hanzo grip his dick to stop from cumming early. He has an Omega to satisfy, after all.

Jesse hums as Hanzo fingers his slit, groaning with how easily the two fingers fuck into him, sweet and gentle. His body clenches on instinct, clamping down each time his Alpha's strong fingers slide out. He reaches one hand beneath himself to play with his cock, jerking himself off slowly, thumb teasing over the slit.

"Mmh, that's right sugar, open me up good for ya. Never had anyone in there before you. Feels real nice." His balls plump up slightly, cock drooling onto the bedding. "Gimme another, doll. I can take it."

"You told me to take my time." Hanzo replied, but he obliges, using the third finger to spread Jesse open more. He feels a flare of possessiveness at the reminder that he'd been Jesse's first, and he leans over to give him a kiss on the base of his spine. He curls his fingers carefully, rubbing Jesse's walls.

"What a good Omega." Hanzo murmured. "So sweet, so slick for me. Are you getting wet for your Alpha's knot?" He draws out his fingers, positioning his cock at Jesse's entrance.

"Can take more, just give it to me sweet and slow, Alpha," Jesse purred, his spine tingling where Hanzo's mouth had lingered with the briefest kiss. His ass and his slit twitch, his insides hugging Hanzo's fingers. A shuddering gasp is pushed from his throat when Hanzo's fingers push into his walls, stimulating the overly sensitive nerve endings there. "Oh fuck," he breathes, his juices starting to overflow and drip down the back of his balls.

"Yessss..." Jesse hisses, trying to hold still so Hanzo will keep playing with him like this. "Love yer cock, yer knot, the way you fill me up and do me just right." He moans as he feels the plump head of Hanzo's dick kiss his slit, his entrance flexing and twitching against it wetly, inviting. "Wanna feel you as deep as possible, feeding yer cum into my womb....Ah!" Jesse shudders as his cock gives out a spurt of cum, the mini-orgasm making him quake and squeeze against Hanzo's cockhead.

"So eager..." Hanzo muttered, biting his lip as he eases his cock into that wet slit. "Cumming just because your Alpha's cock is touching you. Mm... you feel so good, Jesse. So tight around me." Hanzo moans softly, rolling his hips in slow, lazy thrusts, Jesse clenching around him sporadically. How had he held off so long before? He feels ready to pop his knot then and there. He grinds against Jesse when he bottoms out, trying to get more of those lovely noises.

"Going to fill you up with my cum, Omega. Cram you full of knot and stuff you with pups." Hanzo promises, the sweet grip of Jesse around him making him feel stupid. "Never let you leave this nest." He groans, going to stroke Jesse's cute dick. He deserves it.

Jesse groaned with a raw growl as Hanzo feeds his cock into him, hole twitching and hyper-sensitive. "Sh-shit, sugar," he pants as Hanzo grinds against him, nerves buzzing in sweet ecstasy. Everything about Hanzo feels _so goddamn right_ inside him. The filthy promises his Alpha spews makes him squeeze his eyes shut, moaning into the blankets and whining at the exquisite torture of Hanzo's slow thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes," he pleads, spine arching and hips rocking against his mate. A surprised shout warbles from his throat as Hanzo's hand curls around his cock, the spent, spongy flesh over-sensitive and tender. In spite of the almost-pain it causes him, Jesse's prick thickens under Hanzo's ministrations, drooling and twitching.

"Yer a demon," He complains _very_ half-heartedly, one hand reaching back to palm an ass-cheek out of the way so Hanzo can get a better view of his prick disappearing into his slick hole. "Makin' such promises when a man can't help but want it." He swallows thickly, peering over his shoulder at his mate with a heated look in his eye. "Breed me good and deep, darlin. Wanna feel the shape of you in me for _days_. Chain me to the bed and use me whenever ya want..." he shudders, horrified and aroused and horrified at his own arousal for liking how filthy it makes him feel to say such things and _mean them_ in the heat of the moment.

He'd never say such things outside of his heat, but something in his body forced him to bare everything to Hanzo, while the man rutted into him and took such good care of him.

Hanzo has to go slow and he thanks the universe that Jesse wanted that, because he is far too close too quickly. Jesse just felt to so _good_, squeezing around him and whining. He huffed softly, rocking into his Omega slowly. Jesse's cock is hot in his hand and he smooths his thumb over the head, spreading pre around to make the slide easier. His eyes are locked where him and Jesse are joined, and he pulls out until he's just touching the Omega's entrance before sliding in again, watching Jesse's slit stretch to accommodate him. Jesse is so _wet_, slick dripping down his thigh as Hanzo thrusts into him again. He moaned at Jesse's eager words, whole body shuddering at the thoughts he has.

"I won't let you forget the feeling of my knot." Hanzo growled, eyes locked with Jesse's when he looks back at him. "I'll keep it in you so long and so often you'll feel incomplete without it. Mm, you're such a perfect sleeve for my cock, little Omega, you take me so well..." His hand speeds up on Jesse's dick as he grinds down harder, trying to tip the Omega over the edge. "Won't let you out of this nest, not even off my knot, till you're so full of cum you'll _look_ pregnant. You'd like that, wouldn't you, greedy little Omega?"

Hanzo doesn't even know what he's saying, doesn't even know if he's coherent, babbling out every filthy thought he had. Jesse just gets him so damm _horny_ with those big, dark eyes and sugar scent.

Jesse feels trapped, pinned under the lusty ferocity of his Alpha's gaze, eyelids fluttering through his lust, but gaze never wavering, even though he's got to crane his neck to maintain eye contact. His spine dips and ass pushes upwards, a needy groan vibrating his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, I want it. C'mon babe, I'm yours." His cock twitches in Hanzo's jerking hand, oozing cum as his breath hitches and balls draw tight once more. It's more a forceful drool of spend than a proper ejaculate, but his hole flutters around Hanzo's fat cock, sucking at him greedily.

Keening, Jesse humps backwards, fucking himself onto Hanzo's cock as best he can given his posture. "Breed me, Alpha!" It's a plea couched in a demand, voice gone husky with need. The only thing he can think about in this moment is the way Hanzo's dick saws into him so deliciously, and how much he _wants_ to feel his hole stretched and plugged, how he aches to feel the bloat of his womb stuffed to overflowing with his mate's thick cum.

Hanzo has a sudden, specific moment of clarity where he realizes what the fuss over Omegas was. He’s in _heaven_, held tight by this eager, gasping, sugar-scented being.

He more trips into orgasm then anything else, holding onto Jesse tight and keeping him still on his cock. The fluttery clutch of the Omega’s hole around his knot squeezes out a last spurt of cum as he moans.

Hanzo pants roughly, trying to find some semblance of sanity again. He noses at Jesse’s neck unconsciously, scenting him and ensuring he is feeling well. He gives the mark a tiny kiss, while body relaxing now that his Omega is _temporarily_ sated.

Jesse purrs, melting into the bedding as he's knotted, and neck tipping to the side as Hanzo nuzzles him, euphoria buzzing pleasantly in his veins. "Mmh, thanks darlin," He mumbles into the bedding, sated and humming. The weight of Hanzo over him is reassuring, comforting, even if they're slick with sweat and Jesse's overactive fluids. He'll be uncomfortable in a bit, but right now everything is exactly as it's supposed to be.

He relishes the thick spread of the cock inside him keeping him plugged, and his belly feels warm and tingly. "Shit, I dunno why I ain't done this till now," he murmured, one hand reaching up to dig fingers into Hanzo's hair, petting through the silken strands. He _did_ know why, but in the moment, this was so much better than being unmated. He felt safe and secure and provided for, and it was utterly decadent.

Hanzo places two fingers on Jesse’s chin, tipping his head to give him a soft, eager kiss. He checks over Jesse, feeling his breath and ensuring that he was calm and well. Protective instincts assuaged, he takes some time to just rest with his Omega, dozing and petting while he waits for his knot to go down.

After a while he manages to pull out, trying not to move too much. He gets another cloth, cleaning Jesse up and murmuring soft praises to him, _so good for me, so sweet, so perfect. Lovely omega._ Jesse could act that he was above nature, but Hanzo feels the contented shivers of the Omega under him.

The kiss is gentle and sweet and everything Jesse needed in the wake of his heat being sated.

Jesse moves languidly to assist as Hanzo cleans him up, lamenting the loss of the thickness inside him, but not feeling the immediate urge to fuck burning in his guts once more just yet. "Wouldn't have figured you for the considerate type," Jesse teases, kicking away a cum-soaked blanket before he snuggles in against Hanzo once more, enjoying the warmth and nearness of his mate.

"Specially given how we started this whole mess." Fingertips danced idly over Hanzo's thigh, no malice or resentment coloring his tone, just lazy observation. Nuzzling into Hanzo's neck, Jesse mouths at him, wishing he dared sink his teeth in and mark his mate. "So. Whaddya do when yer not breeding pretty Omegas like me?"

“I’m very considerate.” Hanzo doesn’t _pout_ but it’s a near thing, mouth turning into a small frown as he makes sure there’s water in easy reach. He wraps his arm around Jesse, snuggling him against his side and tugging a clean blanket over them. Hanzo tilted his head, giving Jesse better access to his neck, flushing as Jesse gives him open-mouthed kisses.

“You make it sound like a hobby of mine.” Hanzo huffed softly. “Not much exciting, I’m afraid. I sign papers and manage territories and try to keep my family from fighting... too much. What do you do, Jesse, when you’re not trying to eat my neck?”

Jesse snorts and then nips Hanzo sharply in retaliation before settling in for a good post-fuck cuddle. "Lotsa odd jobs here and there. Did some bounty hunting for a while, got in a few spots of trouble, made friends with law enforcement, joined a gang, you know the usual Omega stuff."

Hanzo took a moment to imagine Jesse in handcuffs— very nice— before laughing softly. “It is Very you, at least. It... sounds like a rather... _difficult_ life.” Hanzo is careful, he doesn’t want Jesse upset. “Did you like it?”

Jesse shrugged, stretching his legs out until his knees cracked and curled his toes as he luxuriated in the soft bedding and the hard, warm body against him. "At first yeah. It was exciting. Dangerous. Got a little addicted to adrenaline, did some stupid shit. Didn't take long for it all to catch up to me, and I got into some trouble. Not too long after that, my first heat hit, and then runnin' and gunnin' weren't a choice so much as a necessity, and I can't say I enjoyed that bit."

He reached for the water, taking a large gulp of it and offered the glass to Hanzo. "It weren't an easy life, but...I guess at the time it seemed better than the alternative. Didn't fancy gettin' my wings clipped, y'know?" He went quiet as he chewed over that particular train of thought. He still didn't exactly know where he stood with Hanzo outside of his heat, but...the man had said something about wanting Jesse at his side willingly rather than not, so there was that, he supposed.

"I reckon you could use a little excitement in yer life," Jesse suggested finally. "Good thing I showed up when I did."

"What I need is some peace and quiet." Hanzo huffed, mostly joking and taking a sip from the water. Bounty hunting and gangbanging... he can believe it from the furious, snarling Omega he'd been presented with before, but this Jesse-- soft and sweet and so very, very helpless, in his eyes-- doesn't seem suited to it at all. He was _fragile_, he was, and the universe though it acceptable to do such a thing?

He sighed, mostly to himself, as he pet Jesse's hair. Abruptly, he realizes he doesn't care for Jesse's _wings clipped_ either. Those little moments between heat-stupid Jesse and ready-to-kill-him Jesse were far and few between, thus far, but Hanzo treasured them like they were jewels. He-- _he wants Jesse to be happy_, and what a strange thought it is, when Hanzo still, honestly, thought of the Omega as a sort of pet... but it was true. He doesn't want the _Omega_ content, no, it's _Jesse_. He has a problem.

Hanzo opens his mouth, starts to say _I am sorry, Jesse_, but he shuts it quickly and takes another sip of water. He's done Jesse a damned favor, given him a comfortable nest and his attentions, far better than any of the other clan-heads would have done. What does he have to apologize for?

Jesse snorted, the noise nearly turning into a purr of contentment as Hanzo petted him like he were an oversized housecat. "Yeah well, we'll see about that. What's the fun in peace and quiet if it ain't interrupted with a bit of excitement? But you keep yer paperwork and _overseein'_ if you like, and I'll go ridin' and shootin' and have twice the fun for both of us." He half-teased, half suggested with an air of hope that Hanzo might actually let him do the things that made him happy, even if he were in a gilded cage.

"_Or_, and I'm just makin' a suggestion here, you could come with me and we could stir up a little trouble together. Don't think you'd mind that near as much as you think. But I'm just spitballin' here, so tell me if I'm wrong." He grinned, shifting so that he could look Hanzo in the eye to catch his expression.

"Perhaps the former." Hanzo suggested. He hesitated, but Jesse could have _one_ secret, couldn't he? "I, ah... I am afraid of horses. Do _not_ tell anybody." He added. "But, if you'd like, you can go doing... your cowboy things while I do my work. Just be careful with the shooting, I don't want you hurt."

Jesse just looked so excited at the prospect of riding, warm brown eyes sparkling in delight. Hanzo wished, faintly, that he could bring that expression to Jesse's face, but it's a stupid hope. He was, after all, Jesse's captor. He would never earn that happy look-- but what did it matter? It didn't, of course not. Not to him.

Jesse's eyes widened as Hanzo confessed his fears, half-disbelieving that the ferocious man he'd met could be afraid of anything. "I won't tell a soul, sugar, but there ain't no reason to be scared of horses! Just gotta learn their language and respect the fact that they can kick yer teeth out the back of your head if they're so inclined." He grinned then, a bit mischievously. "Kinda like me," he added, just to prod the Alpha.

"I appreciate that though," he said, leaning in to rub his cheek against Hanzo's in an utterly Omega gesture. "Didn't figure I'd get to do the things I love once I was caught, but I guess I'm lucky, huh?" He smiled softly, a bit of pink lingering at his cheekbones. He was damned grateful that Hanzo...well he seemed like for all his bluster and shitheadedness, he wasn't a bad guy. Bit of an ass, but not a bad guy. "Pity though, if you let me teach ya how to ride, we could skive off for the day and have ourselves a picnic and a fuck in the woods."

Hanzo choked on his water, coughing almost violently. "We are _not_ having sex in the _woods_." He manages, when the coughing fit dies down. "Have some class, for goodness sake. Or at the least a healthy fear of bugs." He shook his head. Is he going to have to teach Jesse how to act like an upper-class Omega? It certainly seemed like. Hopefully he would have less room in his head for mischief if he got his rides and whatever else. 

"And furthermore, horses are large creatures, and being nervous around them is a reasonable and sane reaction." he added, shaking his head.

Jesse cackled at Hanzo's protest, unashamed of his own suggestion. "Nah, no class here, sugar. You got yerself a bona-fide outlaw and general ne'er do well. Ya might as well ask me to turn into a pretty lady while yer at it." He trailed fingertips along Hanzo's thigh. "Mhm, reasonable and sane. That's you in a nutshell, I'm sure darlin."

It was too easy to fall into this comfortable banter with Hanzo, and if the heat was making Jesse more receptive to him, well...that weren't the worst thing in the world, he supposed. He'd been a good Alpha, their first meeting notwithstanding, and Jesse hadn't lacked for anything since they had been mated. It was nice. Real nice.

It was too easy to lean over, to catch Hanzo's lips in a sweet kiss. Jesse leaned into him, giving off a soft sigh before drawing away slightly. "Yer somethin else, you know that?" He murmured, resting his forehead against Hanzo's.

"I'd like to dress you up _pretty_, as you say. If you'd let me." Hanzo confessed, running his hand down Jesse's side. He can't help the little smile on his face as Jesse gleefully declared himself an outlaw. He's just _cute_ like that.

Jesse is still warm and sweet and cuddly, and Hanzo is thrilled about it, but he's not all red and fever-hot, which meant his heat must be winding down. A pity-- Hanzo liked having an excuse to rest and relax with his Omega, especially with all the cuddling involved. He isn't looking forward to doing paperwork again, with Jesse off playing and likely doing everything he could to block Hanzo out of his mind until his next heat hit. Or Hanzo's rut, whichever came first. Would Jesse even want to participate in that? Hanzo could always... demand it, but the idea makes him nauseous. Stupid Omega pheromones in the air, most likely.

"How much longer do you think you have of your heat?" He asked, just to be polite. He hopes it's more than just a day. He doesn't want this to end.

"Mmm couple'a days at least. Comes in waves. Makes figuring out when I'm done a bit of a bitch, to be honest." Jesse sighed. "Still, guess I should be glad I get a chance in between rounds to eat and clean up a bit."

He cracked his neck in emphasis, grunting a bit. "Why d'ya ask? You ain't got anywhere more important to be, do ya?" he teased, reaching up to trace his thumbs along the arches of Hanzo's collarbones. Goddamn the guy was built like a brick shithouse! Jesse wanted to bite up his shoulders a little, leave him nice and bruised and love-bitten.

"And uh...can't say I'd mind bein dressed up s'long as I get some say in what I'm wearin'. He couldn't imagine what Hanzo meant by "pretty", but honestly it was an intriguing notion.

"I don't think I have anywhere more important to be than here, but some people think otherwise." Hanzo explained with a sigh, leaning into Jesse's soft touch. At least they had some more time together, before Jesse would inevitably avoid him.

"As for dressing you up, I didn't have anything very specific in mind, but I would love to put you in some lace." His hand snuck down to Jesse's ass, giving it a soft squeeze. "Some boyshorts to make this--" he gives the cheek a little smack-- "pop, maybe some thigh-highs and garters... highlight your thighs." Maybe he did have some things in mind, but it was hard _not_ to picture Jesse in fine lingerie, especially if it was on his finer features.

Jesse's breath hitches when Hanzo palms his ass, a soft sound escaping his throat that he was reluctant to call a moan, but was definitely not a whimper. No way. The subsequent smack _does_ earn Hanzo a surprised yelp, Jesse's cheeks burning as Hanzo details what kind of pretty, lacy, sheer things he wanted Jesse in.

He swallows thickly, pulse picking up, and the heat is helping, but it sure as shit ain't the cause of this surge of lust. "Oh darlin," he purrs, thumbs falling to Hanzo's nipples, giving them a rough pinch. "I didn't figure you for the kinky type...but I think I wouldn't take much convincin'." His cock stirred as he dropped his lips to Hanzo's shoulder, teeth digging in as he gave in to his desires and started to suck up a mark.

"It's just clothes, it's not that kinky." Hanzo muttered, but he does enjoy the noise he gets from the tap to Jesse's ass. "Mm..." he sighed as Jesse started touching him. "I don't mind convincing. Anything I could do to sway you?" The bite he gets makes him moan softly, eyes closing from the feeling.

He hadn't expected Jesse to take the lead, in the little way he is, but he can't find it in himself to mind. The eagerness was certainly welcome after Jesse's earlier hesitance, especially his wandering hands.

Jesse chuckled, palming greedily at the thick swells of Hanzo's muscular pecs, lips brushing along reddened skin that was starting to purple from his enthusiastic sucking. He hadn't really had much time to explore his Alpha's body just yet, what with his heat demanding that he get _fucked, repeatedly_ with no care for who was attached to the knot. But for now, they had time between the intense bursts of heat-mating.

"Ohhh, now sugar, there's lots of things you could do to convince me. For example, I ain't never been sucked off or eaten out by anyone so hot as you..." he hesitated, knowing that he was pushing his limits, but feeling safe enough that he was wiling to risk it. "And I'd be a damn liar if I said I didn't wanna fuck you someday, Alpha." Jesse purred in Hanzo's ear, lips brushing along his jawline.

Hanzo shuddered sharply, a sudden pulse of arousal shooting down his spine. Jesse has a _nice_ dick, and he has been curious, in an absent sort of way, about that... but maybe it was something to be done after some thought, not a spur-of-the-moment decision. "Maybe some other time... but I would be very happy to eat you out." He lets Jesse play with his chest a little more before moving down between Jesse's legs, running his hands down the Omega's thighs.

A nice dick and an absolutely _perfect_ slit, in Hanzo's opinion, pink and shiny with slick and... a good deal of his cum. Oh, well, it wouldn't kill him. "Put your legs on my back, it'll be more comfortable." Hanzo said, settling himself into a decent position and licking slow, broad stripes up Jesse's slit. He pays extra attention to the sensitive apex before spearing his tongue in, wrinkling his nose at the taste of his release.

It's considered rather debasing for an Alpha, but Hanzo genuinely enjoyed giving head, especially like this, and he hasn't had a good partner for it in a _while_. Hopefully Jesse liked being eaten out as much as he liked, well, eating.

Jesse grins triumphantly at the shudder the words earn him, more than happy to lie back when Hanzo moves between his thighs. His pulse skyrockets at the faint touch of breath over his cock moving lower to his thoroughly-seeded slit. He shifts his legs up and drapes his thighs over Hanzo's deliciously broad shoulders, and lets his hands fall to his Alpha's head, not directing, just tangling his fingers in the silken strands of his hair.

"Oh...oh god..." he breathes as Hanzo's tongues him sweetly, opening him up nice and easy. It felt _divine_, a soft gasp of pleasure escaping him when that clever tongue teases at the top of his slit. The gasp becomes a shout once that devilish tongue plunges into him abruptly, his dick drooling against his belly and his thighs starting to quiver.

"Oh fuck....Alpha...shit....so good for me," Jesse babbles, hips moving subtly with Hanzo's motions. Pleasure is skating its way up his spine and making him nearly melt with ecstasy. "That's right sugar, eat me out so you can fill me up again next round," he murmurs, fingertips massaging at the back of Hanzo's skull encouragingly.

"Mm, wouldn't mind being here the next round." Hanzo admitted, wrapping his arms around Jesse's thighs and tugging him closer. He keeps tonguing and sucking at the apex of Jesse's drooling slit, eager to taste his slick. A male omega wouldn't have a clitoris, but the top of their slit was absolutely the most sensitive part, and Hanzo plans on getting Jesse off like this more than just once.

He takes a moment to breathe properly then gets back to work, shoving his tongue in deep to get rid of the cum leftover until he no longer has the bitter taste on his tongue. It gives way to the slick Jesse's been dripping, light and sweet. He's wet enough to get Hanzo's beard near dripping, but that was perfectly fine with Hanzo.

Hanzo wonders, absently, as he's gorging himself on Jesse, if the Omega would squirt when he came. It would be damn hot, and Hanzo moaned against Jesse's slit at the thought of more sweet slick on his face.

Jesse garbles an incoherent word as Hanzo feasts on him, his strong arms pinning Jesse to the nest, holding him in place. The feel of being pinned by those arms _does things_ to Jesse, things which are distinctly compounded by the way Hanzo relentlessly teases the top of his slit.

The enthusiasm of his Alpha eating him out is breathtaking, Jesse's body breaking out into a light sweat as he moans and writhes. His hole twitches and flexes encouragingly, dripping slick that drips down between his ass cheeks when Hanzo isn't licking it out of him like it's honey. He _burns_ and the rough scrape of Hanzo's facial hair against his body is the right kind of overstimulation.

The coil in Jesse's belly winds tighter and tighter until he's shouting out his pleasure, body quaking as the orgasm rocks him to his very bones. His slit gushes in time with the pulsing of his cock, his thin seed matting in his body hair as his cunt squirts burst after burst of slick, thoroughly soaking the bedding. He doesn't realize he's got a death-grip on Hanzo's hair until his fingers cramp and he's coming down from the shuddering high. "...holy fuck," he rasps, throat raw from a scream he doesn't remember letting out.

The eager reaction Hanzo gets spurs him on, shoving his tongue into Jesse as hard as he can. The orgasm he pulls out of the Omega is fantastic, feeling Jesse's thighs tighten around his head and slick pouring down his face. Fuck, he can't even swallow all of it, and Jesse is actually screaming-- Hanzo has to look up to make sure he hadn't hurt himself.

"So." he says when Jesse releases his hair. "I guess that means you're not quite up for round two?" A pity, he really wanted to lick Jesse to a few orgasms. Ah, well, he'll just have to get Jesse used enough to them that he's not so quickly overwhelmed. Not the worst task he's set up for himself, possibly even the best.

He eases out from his position, letting Jesse's legs fall from his back and rolling his shoulders to bring feeling into them properly again.

Jesse blinks dumbly, shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and manages a half-hearted swat at his mate, the smug bastard. "Jus...gimme a...gimme a minute..." he blusters, though he honestly doesn't know if he'll survive another orgasm like _that_. His legs fall limply to the bed and Jesse knows for a fact he couldn't walk anywhere if he had to.

"C'mere," he mutters, catching Hanzo's wrist and tugging the man to lay beside him so he can push into a messy kiss, tasting himself on Hanzo's lips and licking into his mouth with a groan. It's insanely hot, and if Hanzo hadn't just tongue-fucked him into oblivion he's pretty sure he could get off from the taste of his own juices on Hanzo's lips. They stink of sweat and sex, and Jesse _luxuriates_ in it, all his Omega hormones purring with how they smell together.

"Mmmh, that was real nice darlin," Jesse coos against Hanzo's mouth. "Want me to return the favor, or you savin' up for my next heat spike?" It likely wouldn't be long, in spite of how thoroughly Hanzo's been servicing him. The Alpha just works him up somethin' fierce and his body don't seem to mind it one bit.

He could always suck Jesse off, too, but it’s not quite as much fun.

Jesse purrs a pleased noise, stretching and nosing up against Hanzo's neck affectionately. "Sugar, you can do that whenever you want," Jesse murmured very honestly, still a bit shivery from the spectacular orgasm Hanzo had given him. "Mean it too...ain't nobody treated me so good like that before."

He tangled his legs with Hanzo, pushing their bodies flush, and luxuriated in the sensation of naked flesh against his own. "What color lingerie you want me in?" he conceded playfully.

“Now that should be a crime.” Hanzo huffed, shaking his head. “Why anybody would pass up making you feel nice is beyond me.” His hand reaches up, almost unconsciously, to stroke Jesse’s hair again. It’s just so soft and nice... and Jesse seemed to enjoy it. “But thank you for the permission. I haven’t had the opportunity to do that in ages, and I enjoy it very much.”

He considered Jesse’s question carefully. “Hm... well, you have darker, warm-toned skin, so a bright hot color would be best, I think. Red, or maybe gold. Unless you’d prefer something else?”

Jesse rumbles a happy noise as he's petted, body languid and loose against Hanzo's. "I like red," he agrees, one arm draping over Hanzo's hip and fingertips brushing up and down the base of his spine very gently. They're as tangled together as it's possible to be without Hanzo also being inside him, and it feels _good_. Jesse likes the warmth and contact and touch. It's something he's never really gotten before, and his heat makes it doubly nice.

"Hey uh...I'm...glad it was you," he admits quietly. He's not sure if it's his heat talking or his head, but either way he finds that he means it. "You been real good to me so far and I didn't...didn't expect that." He's a touch embarrassed at the confession, but he doesn't take it back.

“I am honored you feel that way.” Hanzo replied. And he _is_, not touched or content but almost _in awe_ that this omega is, indeed, glad to have him. “I realize this is... not what you wanted, but I hope I can continue to make you happy.” It is hard to admit, even—or maybe especially— to himself, but he _cares_ about Jesse, and his happiness. It’s not quite love or anything, but he isn’t with the omega for his own pleasure, that much is certain.

“I never asked... how do you like your nest? Is there anything else you’d like? Or maybe something taken out?” Jesse would need to feel extremely secure in his nest before his body would even _try_ to conceive, after all. Omega pregnancy was as much mental as it was physical, like anything else.

Jesse smiles, really _smiles_ at Hanzo's response, grateful for his understanding, and leans in, stealing a kiss that's not driven by passion but rather affection.

He muses over the offer, half-sitting up so he can look around his nest - which smells deliciously of _them_ \- and views it with new eyes, not those of a prisoner, but of an Omega, mated and pampered. "It's real nice, sugar. Wouldn't mind a few more cushions for against the walls over here, and a couple'a bookshelves." He didn't especially _need_ either of those things, but he knew it would make his Alpha feel good to provide for him and...huh...he'd never really figured himself to want to please his Alpha, but here they were. It was a lot nice than he'd expected.

Hanzo nodded slowly as he listens, looking around the room as well. “Of course. I assume you would like books for the shelves, as well? I have several but I am not certain you will care for them. If there’s anything you would like, I could always order them.” Hanzo’s omega would want for _nothing_, that much he is quite determined about.

He is glad Jesse was settling in well, and comfortably. It had been a concern, especially in the feverish first day, but he seems content now, comfortable. “Of course, if you would like other things for the shelves— or anything else, really— just tell me. I will have them brought.”

Jesse leans against Hanzo, nodding faintly. "Yeah...I got a list of books and such that I'd like to have in here. I'll write it down for you when I got more than two brain cells to rub together." He catches Hanzo's hand, lightly tangling their fingers together. "I uh...ain't really used to gettin whatever I want, so it might take me a while to ask fer stuff without feelin' bad about it."

It's beyond strange when he stops and thinks about it for a second, spreading his legs and getting taken care of in return. He's not fool enough to think it's quite so cut and dried as all that, but he's torn between feeling a little like a whore and a little like an impostor who magicked Hanzo into wanting to spoil him. It's decidedly odd, enough so that Jesse puts it out of his head in favor of nicer things; like how good it felt when Hanzo ate him out, or the shivery-full feeling he got when he'd been bred and knotted, or how damned good everything smelled when it was saturated with his and Hanzo's scents.

There's another heat-surge coming, but he's tired, and half-tempted to just sleep through it for both his and Hanzo's sake. The guy had been doing great, keeping up with him thus far, but everyone had their point of failure, and he wasn't too keen on riding out the last of his heat with Hanzo too spent to do anything about it. Priming his nest, Jesse set to rearranging the pillows and blankets, tossing one out over the edge that was still sopping from earlier when Hanzo'd made him squirt all over the damn place.

"Whatever you are comfortable with, Jesse. And you don't have to get everything all at once, if that makes it easier for you." As if it were even possible-- when Hanzo said _want for nothing_ he _meant_ it. Everything Jesse desired would be his, whenever possible. (And when it wasn't possible, he would have it made possible). He is a _good_ Alpha and he will provide for his mate properly.

Jesse had gone quiet, a distant sort of look in his eyes, so Hanzo takes the time to admire him. He has a pretty, pretty mate and he wished he was better with words so he could tell Jesse how lovely he was. Some combination of decent rest in a good bed, food, and heat hormones have brought a gentle flush to his face and reduced the dark circles under his eyes. He was still scrawny, of course, but Hanzo was quite determined to solve that.

Eventually Jesse seemed to perk up again and toss out sheets and Hanzo sits up to help, picking out pillows and blankets that have gotten too dirty and hauling himself out of that comfortable nest-- very regretfully-- and dragging them to the door, picking up the clean sheets he'd left and bringing them back. He lets Jesse arrange them how he pleases, just helping smooth out corners and such. Finally, everything is quiet and comfortable again, and they can settle against the edge again. That sugar scent is back, which meant Jesse's heat was cresting. "I can smell your heat again." Hanzo murmured, cuddling Jesse close. "Is there anything you would enjoy, particularly? I have some toys for you, if you'd like..."

Jesse is glad for the help, and soon the nest is clean and arranged the way he likes it, and he's envisioning suffocating himself quite happily in Hanzo's pecs. He rubs himself lazily along Hanzo's side, feeling the warmth burbling through him. "Mmmh I'm down for anything, sugar. Just don't wanna wear you out too soon," he grins.

Eyebrows lift speculatively as the offer percolates in his mind. "Care to tell me what kinda toys you got me?" It's exciting, to think about Hanzo choosing toys for him, with that serious, considering look on his face. Gets Jesse all kind of riled up, and he winds up squirming down a bit, nuzzling at his Alpha's cock. The scent hits him in the gut, makes his hole start leaking, and he groans as he mouths at the sleepy length.

Hanzo released a shaky breath that ended in a soft moan. "Ah, a little of everything, I think." The sight of Jesse's soft, wet lips wrapping around his cock takes up all the space in his head, making it nearly impossible to focus on anything else-- even if that "else" was a small collection of sex toys he'd acquired for Jesse specifically.

"Th-there's a few, ah, knotted dildoes and... some vibrators, of course. Plugs..." his eyes lock on Jesse's mouth again and he nearly bites his tongue to re-focus. Oh, but Jesse was too damn _pretty_, he was going to lose his mind. What is he going to do if his Omega decides to actually suck his dick? "There's... a few things for... you to use on me, too, if you like." Hanzo admitted. The idea was stuck in his head, and he had ordered a few things extra. "And more... extreme, I suppose, things, if you like them at all..."

Jesse's gaze flits upward, lips dancing along the head of Hanzo's cock and tongue teasing at the ridge. "Keep talkin'," he breathes, warm air ghosting over Hanzo's dick. "What were you thinkin about when you got em?" He shifts a little more until he's quite comfortable, stretched out between Hanzo's strong thighs, licking a lazy, warm stripe up the thickening shaft.

Rumbling a soft, pleased noise, Jesse's lips skate back down to Hanzo's balls, tonguing the heavy sac and sucking lightly. His Alpha's scent was so potent down here, musky and sweaty and entirely masculine, entirely _Alpha_...Jesse's fingers dig into the meat of Hanzo's thighs as he groans. Half of him wanted to leave off with the teasing and just mount his Alpha, but he likes the way his breath catches, the soft moans he garners from his mate. It's heady, makes him feel powerful.

"Oohhh..." Hanzo moaned, tangling his fingers in Jesse's hair, eyes fluttering shut. "I was-- ah..." He bites his lip, swallowing to try and focus again. "I was th-thinking about maaa-- _oh_. making you feel good." His breathing is getting stuttery and harsh at the feeling of Jesse's mouth teasing him, soft and wet. "And the, the face you make when you cum... mm, Jesse, please, don't tease me like that..."

He lets himself get lost in the feeling of _Jesse_ for a while before he speaks again. "I wanted you to be in... control, of your pleasure. I am not so arrogant to assume I can satisfy all of your, hah, fantasies..." Maybe a bit arrogant, to assume he could fulfil most, but he can be a little humble. "Fuck, Jesse, just give me an actual blowjob, please, you are _killing_ me." He's only mortal, and those lips were _divine_.

Jesse chuckles wickedly, leaving fluttery-soft kisses along the shaft of Hanzo's cock, stopping at the tip to barely suckle at the head and get a taste of the pre that's welling up in the slit. The begging is too delicious, Hanzo's twitches and sighs and stuttering all going to his head. Well. Heads. Bitter and salt lingers on his lips, and Jesse sits up, grinning at his mate.

"Why don't'cha go pick out somethin' to keep me from feelin' so empty, and I'll finish what I started," he offered slyly. "Gettin real hard to focus when all I can think about is gettin' bred, sugar."

Hanzo will deny to the death that the noise he made in response to Jesse pulling away was a whine, but there was really no other thing to call it. He takes several long moments to collect himself before getting up and grabbing a very nice-looking box of toys. "Most of it has red and gold, because I felt it would suit you." He explained, opening it up and picking through the contents.

"Maybe... this?" He held up a... sizable dildo, translucent and yes, red. He also showed Jesse a simple metal plug. "Unless you'd like something a bit simpler..." He takes both back to the nest so Jesse could choose.

Jesse's eyes gleam with a greedy cast when Hanzo holds up the dildo, his cunt dripping slick down his thigh. "Oh that'll do fine," he purrs, reaching out for his new toy. The dildo is weighty enough and sizeable enough that he'll have to work a little to get it in, but it'll keep him stuffed full, and really that's all his lizard brain cares about this far into his heat.

Rising to his knees, Jesse maneuvers the beast so that the head is poised just at the slippery entrance to his slit, rubbing it around a few times before he starts to sink down. It's bigger than anything he's ever taken, but he's open and slick, and that's enough to ease the way with a few shallow thrusts to coat the thing with his own juices to help it sink into him.

Eyelids flutter as he eases himself down to the hilt, mouth open and a rough moan vibrating his throat. "Oh...oh fuck yeah," he pants, rocking his hips slightly before he turns a predatory gaze on his mate, gesturing for Hanzo to come closer. "Get over here so I can suck you off, doll."

Hanzo's dick gets impossibly harder as he watches Jesse take the toy like it is damn near nothing, his eyes locked on where Jesse's perfect little slit parts for the thick, red intrusion. He's close to drooling, at this point, whenever Jesse does anything. His omega is just so pretty, so perfect... he feels vaguely inadequate, seeing the bliss on Jesse's face, but firmly reminds himself of the way Jesse had looked after being eaten out and manages to reign the feeling in.

He nearly trips trying to scramble into the nest, and when he does he feels an odd sort of sensation on his dick. He looks, confused, and... "Jesse. I... may have popped my knot." Like he was a _teenager_, fresh into a rut, locking in the _air_ from the sight of a pretty boy. "I, you can certainly do as you wish but don't put your teeth past it, or you will get stuck." And he really, really doesn't want teeth near it in the first place.

He gets close, reaching to thrust the toy into Jesse once or twice, before spreading his legs and leaning back luxuriously-- like he was in control of the situation. As if Jesse didn't have every bit of his attention.

Jesse doesn't mean to laugh at Hanzo's excitement, but he does in a giddy, over-stimulated sort of way. "Mmm, you liked seein me take it that much huh?" he teases, barking out a shocked cry when Hanzo fucks the toy into him, cock bobbing in front of him as he groans. Payback for his earlier teasing he supposed.

He gives his mate a lusty look, easily dropping down between those spread thighs and then grunting as the toy shifts inside him, a shudder rippling down his spine. "Oooh, don't you worry sweetness, I'll take good care of you darlin'." It's strangely erotic, seeing Hanzo's knot straining at the air, all bulged out and firm. Jesse knows intimately what it feels like inside him, but seeing it and _knowing_ he's had it inside him is fucking hot.

Taking Hanzo in hand, Jesse slides his palm down to the knot, fingers curling around it and squeezing gently. "God, yer gorgeous," he croons, kissing the tip once more. "Perfect fat knot just fer me, ready to breed yer mate." He moans as he finally indulges and wraps his lips around the head of Hanzo's cock, tonguing the underside as he slides down, slow and slick. Jesse's hole flutters uselessly around the thick toy inside him, and between that and the Alpha's cock in his mouth he's damn close already.

Hanzo flushed, embarrassed, at Jesse's laugh, that strange feeling of inadequacy returning. At least he gets Jesse to make some noise. _By fucking him with a toy, not your own cock_, but he shoved the thought away when Jesse got between his legs and gives him a _look_ under dark eyelashes.

The hand around his knot makes him groan, and the pretty, dirty words Jesse uses make him groan louder. He moaned, long and loud and desperate, when Jesse actually gets to work, keyed up and almost to orgasm already with how his knot is out and eager. He wants something to sink it into, but Jesse's hand would be good for now. "Jesse, please, just-- I don't want you to go slow..."

His fingers find their way into Jesse's hair again, tugging the Omega onto his cock. "Fuck. Please, Jesse, please, just make me cum." He hissed, bucking his hips up into the wet warmth of Jesse's mouth. "I _need_ to cum, please..." He's so close, he's never been so close so fast but Jesse is too pretty and too skilled and too perfect for him to be anything less than absolutely desperate.

Jesse hums around Hanzo's cock, a soft, pleasured whine escaping him when strong fingers dig into his hair, and the thick cock between his lips shoves deeper, the base of the knot and his own fingers bumping up against his lips. He can't resist the deep, instinctive urge to please his Alpha, doesn't want to anyways, so he starts bobbing his head at a swift pace, suckling and working his tongue, hungry to taste his Alpha's release.

He squirms while blowing his mate, the thickness inside him shifting and prodding at tender insides. The second he feels Hanzo's cock start to throb against his tongue, he pulls gently at the knot, squeezing and massaging the bulb of flesh, pushing himself down so that Hanzo's cock is crammed neatly into his throat.

Hanzo _howled_ when Jesse took his cock into his throat. It takes less than a few more strokes before he cums, arching into Jesse's fantastic mouth. He pulls Jesse down by the hair, feeling his knot throb in the Omega's grip at the sensation.

He panted, hard, as he came down from his orgasm. In his enthusiasm, he hadn't even asked Jesse how he felt about swallowing. Oh, well, no hard feelings, hopefully. He leaned back, reaching for some water so Jesse can at least wash down the taste. "That was... really, really good. Um... thank... you." Did you thank people when you came? He ruffled Jesse's hair gently. "Do you need any help with... that?" He asked, gesturing vaguely to Jesse's dick.

Every bit of Jesse _melts_ into a pleased puddle at the way he makes his Alpha howl with pleasure, thick gushes of cum filling his mouth and throat. He gulps the mess down, cock throbbing with how damned virile Hanzo's cum tastes. He's a good Alpha, a strong Alpha, and he'd give him healthy little ones with how rich and potent his seed is.

He's utterly overcome with lust, his hormones gone completely wild for his Alpha and his cock drooling a filthy little mess beneath his hips, a mess exacerbated by the slick leaking out around the dildo stuffed inside him. Hanzo's words are little more than static at first, and Jesse doesn't really hear them, not as he's climbing into Hanzo's lap and rutting his cock against his mate's abs, one hand going back to help thrust the toy in and out of him.

He's never felt like such a debauched mess before, but Hanzo's cum _did things_ to him.

"I guess so." Hanzo mumbled, mostly to himself, as he's granted a lapful of eager, horny Omega. He puts one arm around Jesse's waist to pull him close, and uses the other to reach down and thrust Jesse's new toy in and out of him, putting a little extra force on the last inch or so to hear the little punched-out moan Jesse makes.

He could get hard again, honestly, from the image of Jesse swallowing his cum so eagerly, but he focuses on the Omega's pleasure-- after all, it was _his_ heat, not Hanzo's rut. There would be time for that later. He moves the hand on Jesse's waist to wrap around the Omega's pretty cock, stroking smoothly, the pre Jesse was leaking making everything slick and sloppy-sounding. "Are you going to come, pretty Omega?" he cooed softly. "Cum around this fake knot? It fills you up so good, doesn't it? Your Alpha gets you the best presents, doesn't he? Yeah, there you go... cum, little Omega, don't be shy..."

Jesse squirms against Hanzo, hands clutching at his Alpha's strong shoulders as his mate takes over for him, fucking the thick dildo into his pussy and his fist working over his dripping cock. Each inward thrust and downward stroke force broken moans out of him, his belly coiling tight and body drawing tense as he's forced to his end.

Hanzo's coos and filthy words drip like honey into his ears, and Jesse's teetering on the edge, "Fuck, yeah, gonna...alpha, I'm...nnnnhhh!" Jesse shudders as the orgasm bursts through him, spine arched, face buried in Hanzo's neck, nails raking into his shoulders and Jesse keens. His cock spills thin seed between them - nothing as thick and luscious like his mate's semen - and his cunt flutters around the fake knot, trying to milk the dildo for the cum he'd already swallowed.

Jesse shudders in Hanzo's lap, shivery and overstimulated and exhausted once more. "God," he croaks after a few long moments of catching his breath. "How're you doing this to me?" Jesse half-asks, half-complains, massaging his fingertips over the bitten-in crescents his nails left on Hanzo's body.

Hanzo lets his hands rest lightly on Jesse's hips, trying not to simulate him too much and let him rest a bit. "Technically, I didn't really do anything just now." He teased gently, coaxing Jesse to lean against him. His Omega did so well, he deserves a nice rest.

"And what did I do, really? You were the one doing all the work. I just talked a bit." Hanzo softly pets Jesse's hair, distracting him so his body stops focusing on the touch near his pelvis. "Which I appreciate, even if you did make me knot nothing like a horny fifteen-year-old." he huffed a little laugh. Jesse already looks so tired. "Rest, Jesse. You did so good, so sweet for me. Perfect, pretty little Omega. So perfect." He cooed, knowing the effect his tone and words had on Jesse. He could probably make Jesse do damn near anything by using his voice like that. Huh. So that was an _Alpha Voice_. It certainly sounded nicer than the growling he'd always heard other Alphas using.

He relaxes with Jesse, just cuddling him and using one of the many soft cloths he'd kept in arm's reach to softly wipe Jesse clean.

Jesse grumbles something rude under his breath as Hanzo claims to have done nothing, completely relaxing against Hanzo as his Alpha cleans him up and murmurs sweet endearments in a voice that makes Jesse moan a little, his cock twitching but too tired to fully rouse just yet. "Mmm love yer voice," he mumbles, dropping near-worshipful kisses along Hanzo's jawline as his mate cares for him.

"So good to me, Alpha," Jesse murmurs, getting comfortable against his mate as weariness drags at him. He's never had a heat like this - never been serviced by an Alpha before this, but Gods, it's better than anything he could have imagined. "Gon' breed me so good..." he's half-asleep and slipping further even as the words escape him.

When he slips into sleep, the only dreams he has are half-formed sensations and a sense of warmth in and around him, and he's out for the next four hours while his body recharges.

Hanzo hummed softly, absently, at Jesse’s words, trying not to think on them overmuch. _He’s just babbling. Heat-drunk. He doesn’t mean them._ It hurts to think about, remembering how relived Jesse had looked when Hanzo said he was unlikely to take in his first heat.

Of course, Jesse had also liked him a lot less. But still. Hanzo sighed to himself, picking up toys and other things. He washes what he can and puts aside what he can’t, then settles with Jesse again, partly dressed (in soft, loose sleeping pants) for what feels like the first time in years. He dozed, but doesn’t sleep.

After a few hours he calls for food, and when it arrives he sets it by them neatly and does some work while he waits for the omega cuddled up against him to wake up. It’s not too much longer before he feels Jesse stirring against him. His heat seemed about over. A pity. Hanzo would have wanted to spend a little longer with him. Still, he’ll treasure the time they’ve spend together, and when Jesse’s hormones have lifted the fog, he will leave quietly.

Jesse swims into wakefulness, stretching languidly against his mate. Hunger tugs at his belly, as it gurgles a complaint, forcing him to wake and tend to his body's needs. He feels a touch more clear-headed, less desperate to be fucked and filled, the last vestiges of his heat doing little more than giving him a nice horny buzz.

"Mmh." Jesse strokes a hand over Hanzo's chest before forcing himself upright, rubbing at his eyes. With the dissipation of his heat comes clarity, and with clarity a ferocious blush rises to Jesse's cheeks as he remembers in _great detail_ everything he and Hanzo had gotten up to. At this point he can't say that he regrets it really, but he's also not quite sure how to handle himself when he's not panting for dick.

"Mornin, Hanzo." Jesse manages after a moment, giving himself a moment to rally while tugging the tray of food closer and snagging a bite. He doesn't mean to inhale the third or fourth or fifth bite quite so quickly, but as he eats he realizes that he's _famished_. He doesn't scoot away from Hanzo though, content to sit against the Alpha's side as he eats. "D'you eat yet?" he asks between bites, not wanting to scarf down everything if Hanzo was hungry too.

Hanzo watched Jesse wake with what is undeniably fondness. A smile crept onto his face as Jesse stirred slowly. For a moment, a dark voice in the back of his head hisses at him, _weak, pathetic, foolish. An alpha is not bound to an Omega, not—_ but he banished it with a firm shake of his head. No.

He is not pathetic because he _likes_ his Omega, his mate. It is a good thing. And now that Jesse was no longer in heat, he’s going to be sent out of that soft nest and Jesse will ignore him, surely, so he may as well savor the moments he has left. Jesse’s stilted greeting is a bit odd, but maybe he’d had a strange dream. At least he was eating.

“No, but I’m not very hungry. Eat as much as you like.” Hanzo insisted. “You are too skinny.” Was that rude? Was he being pushy? Hopefully not. “How are you feeling? It looks like your heat is over, to me... I might be wrong, of course, you know about your body than I do...” Had he always been so bad at speaking? It was as if suddenly, the easy dynamic they’d established had gone, dissipated like the scent of Jesse’s heat.

It didn't take much urging from his mate to convince Jesse to keep eating, though he tried to slow down to a less feverish pace. "Feelin' good. Real good 's a matter of fact." His body felt contented and sated in ways he'd never ever experienced before and it was utterly delightful. "Sore, but nothin' a hot bath won't fix up real quick," he said easily.

"Feels like my heat is done though," he added a bit reluctantly. He'd been...enjoying this. Enjoying Hanzo and how easy it had been to just _be_. "It was uh...it was real nice. Wouldn't mind uh...y'know...more of uh." He gestured between them vaguely, at a loss for actual words. "When I'm not in heat, I mean."

He's having a hard time not sounding like a stammering idiot, but he knows what'll serve him better than stupid words, and at this point it's way more natural to just lean in and catch Hanzo's lips in a kiss he hopes will convey his meaning.

Hanzo has to bite back a laugh at Jesse’s eagerness. It makes him a bite sad, the way he eats, like he’s not sure when he will get a meal again. Hanzo will have food available to Jesse _constantly_. His omega will _never_ have to worry about food, or a safe nest, or anything.

The mention of a bath makes him perk up a bit. Yes, something nice for Jesse, with bubbles and pretty colors and flower petals. Perhaps he would even let Hanzo accompany him.

Hanzo sighed into the kiss, almost surprised. It’s... sweet. Gentle. Not the frantic thing they had attempted before. Carefully, Hanzo pulled Jesse closer, kissing back lovingly. His wonderful, perfect Jesse.

Jesse is unreasonably pleased when Hanzo pulls him further into the kiss, going willingly and just losing himself in the soft press of Hanzo's lips, in the scratch of his beard, in the wet slide of his tongue. It's affectionate in a way Jesse is distinctly unfamiliar with, but wholly, completely okay with in all honesty.

"Mmm," he hums when they break apart, nudging his nose against Hanzo's. "Wouldn't mind that bath, if you can make it happen, sugar?

Jesse whistled low, chuckling at all the extras Hanzo was offering him. "Bubbles and scents? Sugar, y'know you already mated me, right?" He gets to his feet, snagging a robe that's hanging conveniently on a hook near the nest and wrapping it around himself. He's not sure how far they need to go for a bath, seeing as he didn't find one on his initial inspection of the nest, but given the state he's been the past few days, it's possible he missed it entirely. "Bubbles and cedar sound real nice, darlin. Can I convince you ta join me, or are you off to important business?" He's half-teasing and half feeling a little petulant that Hanzo might have more important things to take care of than his mate. He knows he's probably lower priority now that his peak fertility has passed, but that doesn't stop him from wanting the closeness.

"N-no, I, I don't have anything. I mean, I wouldn't even if I did, you're far more important. I mean... um, I... would love to." Hanzo felt a blush on his face and it makes him blush harder. When had he gotten so tongue-tied? He was a master of elocution, he spoke to everyone and anyone all day, just trying to run his own house. But Jesse made him... stupid. Foolish, desperate to please. "It's just through here." He mumbled, trying to stomp down his embarrassment by guiding Jesse to the room attached to his nest. For bathing, of course, there is a simple shower and a sink and cabinets and such. There is also a wide, deep bath, with more than enough room for two people, lined with a ledge that held soaps, sponges, and cloths. In a small shelf sits all manners of oils, bubbles, creams, and other things to make a bath a proper luxury. Hanzo slipped past Jesse, going to turn on the warm water.

Jesse grins at Hanzo's stammering, nearly purring at the assurance that he was more important than whatever business Hanzo had attended before Jesse was hauled kicking and cussing into his life. Now that he was out of his heat, he still had a bone to pick with his mate about how he'd behaved at that first meeting, but that was for later, when Hanzo wasn't being all sweet and doting. Jesse had every intention of soaking that up. He follows Hanzo through a door he hadn't investigated properly yet and whistles low his admiration at the setup. "Damn, sugar, this is real nice. Think I'm gonna have a scrub in the shower before gettin' into the tub if ya don't mind?" He can't imagine getting in the tub as he is now, still a bit filthy with dried sweat. Hanzo had done an excellent job of keeping him cleaned up between rounds, so fortunately his thighs weren't glued together with cum, but he still felt grimy. Hanging the robe on a hook near the door, Jesse stepped into the shower and turned on the spray, ducking under it to thoroughly wet himself down.

Hanzo preened at Jesse’s words over the bathroom— as if he, himself, had built it— and tried not to look too smug about it. And things worked out. While Jesse was showering, he’d get the bath ready with plenty of warm water and bubbles and nice things. He sat on the edge of the tub, turning on the water and testing the temperature. It was silly to blush when Jesse took off his robe, but Hanzo did anyways, averting his gaze politely. They may have spent several days covered in... various... fluids... but that didn’t mean he had any right to stare at Jesse. The water seemed nice enough, so Hanzo stoppered up the drain and got to work filling the tub with bubbling foam, scented oils, dried flowers that would plump up in the water, and other nice things. Hopefully Jesse would like it.

Jesse was quick to wash up, more than eager to sink into the tub and let the hot water ease his aches away. By the time he had rinsed off soap and shut off the shower, Hanzo was just putting the finishing touches on the bath, the air scented lightly. Jesse stepped out and looked at the tub with wide eyes, blaming the pink in his cheeks on the warmth of the room. "Wow," he breathed, grinning brightly at Hanzo for a moment before climbing in and hissing with pleasure at the heat as he sank into the perfumed, bubble-covered water. It was so damned pretty, Jesse'd never had a bath like this and it made him feel...well all sorts of things. Special, treasured, pampered...it was unreal. "C'mon in here and join me, sweetness," he purred, crooking a bubble-coated finger at Hanzo as he leaned back against the high sides.

Hanzo’s heart gives a genuine, full-on flutter at the grin Jesse gives him. It is bright, and warm, and genuine, and he never imagined being on the receiving end of such a happy look. And the bath seems good, too, at least by the noise Jesse makes. He’s about to go and leave Jesse to enjoy his bath— alone, he mourned privately— when he is invited in. He almost asked the omega if he is certain, but then decides it would be stupid to pass the opportunity up. Hanzo sank into the warm water, trying to sit close enough to Jesse that it didn’t look like he was doing this out of obligation while not being too much in Jesse’s space. “Do you like it? Is it good? I wanted to treat you, but if it’s too... feminine, I can try something else...” Hanzo has never been so desperate for someone’s approval. But for some reason, he needed Jesse to like him.

Jesse watches Hanzo get into the tub with lazy-lidded eyes and a lopsided grin on his lips. His heat is well and truly sated, but maybe due to the claiming bite Hanzo had bitten into his neck, Jesse wants to be close to him, to spend this after-heat time just...snuggling and regaining their energy, maybe talking more. Even if it's just mutually comfortable silence, Jesse wants it. "It's perfect, sug. Anyone who thinks they're too masculine for a hot bath with some bubbles and good smells and a handsome mate has got the wrong idea about masculinity and femininity in the first place." Sliding closer, Jesse gets right up next to Hanzo and tilts his head to rest it on his mate's shoulder, the heat soaking into sore muscles and easing any knots or aches that lingered. "So uh...now that we're mated, you gonna be sleeping in here with me from now on? Or do y'all not do that around here?"

Hanzo lets himself enjoy the bath a bit. It was a nice damn bath, if he could say— or think— himself. And it is nice, too, to have Jesse warm and happy snuggling up to him in the warm water. His scent is very pleasant, warm and caramel-like. It’s soothing. He smiles at Jesse’s commentary. It was true enough, but he doesn’t want to make Jesse upset. It is quite clear that while Jesse feels okay with being an omega, being treated like a girl would probably upset him. When Jesse leans on him, Hanzo hardly dares breathe, desperate not to ruin the moment, but Jesse’s words make him frown. “Well.. this room belongs to you. Mine is directly across the hall, in fact. So. If... you should like me to stay in your nest, I would be very honored. And if not... well, I have a bed and it is quite comfortable.”

Jesse finds himself pleasantly surprised when Hanzo says that he'd be honored to stay in his nest with him, rather than demanding the right, or (and worse?) going back to his own quarters only to come here when Jesse was in heat. Made him feel a damn sight better about being Omegan and not just some rare toy to parade around in front of visitors and rivals. Everything he'd done up to now, with the exception of their very first meeting has proven Hanzo to be gentle, respectful, attentive and capable - all things that any Omega with half a brain would desire in a mate. There's an itch in his teeth that makes him want to claim-bite Hanzo in return, high above his collar where everyone could see, but he stuffs that particular desire back down for now, figuring it probably wasn't appropriate or that there might be some sort of societal taboo. "Well if you ain't opposed to the idea, I wouldn't mind if ya wanted to sleep here," he said after a moment. "You bein' my mate and all." It was the weirdest phrase he never thought he'd utter, but it didn't feel wrong neither. "Anyways y'ain't told me much about you, besides that you work too much and yer scared of horses. Any family around? Hobbies? Favorite food?"

Hanzo brightens when Jesse said he would let Hanzo stay, but his face falls when Jesse asks about his family. “Yes, I... I have a brother.” A bright, chipper, social brother, and what was worse— another alpha. Undoubtedly a better one. Genji would no doubt catch Jesse’s eye more than Hanzo, and if all things were fair, he would likely have jumped for him. Just like every other partner Hanzo had ever had. Who could want him when someone that actually knew how to smile was just a few corridors away? Hanzo shook his head, trying to clear the idea from his mind. “You might meet him. Hm. I read, sometimes. And I eat about anything, at least once.” Better to think of safer topics, ones that don’t involve Jesse finding someone better than Hanzo. Hopefully.

Hanzo seems hesitant to talk about his brother, and given his own history, Jesse figures he can respect that so he doesn't press the issue. Instead he grins slyly, nudging his side when he mentions that he'll eat anything. "Yeah, I found that one out earlier, didn't I?" he teases mercilessly. Not that he was complaining! Oh my no. Hanzo was welcome to eat him out whenever he wanted. He was just that good. "I'm teasin' you sug. I really like...uhh...not sure you have anything like it here, but chile rellenos was a favorite of mine. Big green chiles stuffed with cheese, battered and fried and smothered in red chile sauce...ain't anything better to warm you up from the inside out." He sighed wistfully. "Ain't had that in years though. Pretty much impossible to find on this side of the world, I guess."

"We have red and green chilis here." Hanzo thought out loud, grateful Jesse decided to change the topic to food so he doesn't have to keep thinking about his brother, even as his face colored at the reminder of what he and Jesse had done. "And cheese. Maybe we could try to make it? Of course, our chilis are smaller, and they would taste a bit different. But if they taste really terrible, I will see about having some imported for you." He hesitated for a bit. "Actually... I do like food. But cooking is considered... well. It's not suitable for an alpha to do. Especially someone as... important as me." Hanzo sighed softly. "A good deal of what I do seems to be trying to be the most picture-perfect Alpha possible." The bubbles were nice, at least. And he could always use the excuse that the omega had wanted him there, and if he were to have a successful mating...

It wasn't necessarily what he'd been angling for, but the offer to gather the ingredients was one that warmed his belly and squeezed at his heart just a touch. It was considerate to say the least. But that bit about Alphas being too important to make food? Jesse scoffed, waving his hand at the notion that there were "acceptable" ways for Alpha to behave. "That's a bunch of horse shit. Yer the one in charge! If you wanna cook just for the pleasure of doin it, who's gonna stop you? They gonna call the cops? Tell yer parents?" Moving through the water, Jesse turned to face Hanzo, straddling his thighs and wrapping arms around his Alpha's neck until he was settled quite comfortably against him. "If I just did what Omega were supposed to do, I'd have been mated ten years ago and probably have as many little ones by now. You gotta do things that feel right, else what are you living for? We only got one shot at this life, so far as I know, and y'ain't gotta spend it bending to other people's will." Pecking a gentle kiss onto Hanzo's lips, Jesse grinned at him. "Or didja forget you mated an outlaw, sugar?"

Another soft sigh from Hanzo, as he wrapped his arms loosely around Jesse's waist to keep him close in the warm water. "It doesn't really work that way, Jesse." he explained a bit sadly. "I... well, I have a powerful seat, you understand? People are constantly looking for some reason to remove me, some flaw or slight. They want my power, my influence. And my mate, now." And that was completely unacceptable. Just the idea has Hanzo near furious. Nobody could lay a finger on Jesse. Hanzo leaned into Jesse's shoulder, taking a deep breath of his comforting cinnamon-y, sweet scent. This would be bad. Jesse would leave this room and... other people would want his attention. Every one of Hanzo's cells reject the idea of Jesse offering a second's notice to anyone else. But what else could he do? Keep Jesse caged up forever? Yes, hisses his hindbrain, delighting in the thought of guarding Jesse, curled up safe and warm in his nest. Well-fed and maybe holding a pup. "Would you not be happier, that way?" He wondered, referring to Jesse's opinion of "proper omega behavior".

Jesse frowned as Hanzo described his life and expectations, brow furrowing at the thought that anyone other than his Alpha might try to take him away. Good fucking luck he growled mentally. He was mated to Hanzo now, and anyone who tried some shit would get a bullet in the dick. Provided he got his gun back eventually. He nuzzled his mate when the other leaned into him and scented him in deep breaths, dropping light kisses along the curve of his ear. "Dunno," he said quietly in response to the quiet question. "Don't think so, given some of the Alphas I managed to get away from before getting mated, but I at least had the choice for the most part. It weren't something I wanted before I was yours, but with a mate who respects me and treats me well and provides for me, like you do? I don't think I'd mind a few pups." Maybe part of it was the residual hormones from his heat - he wasn't sure, but it was how he felt at least in the present. "Anyway, what I'm sayin' is...if you wanna up and get away from all this bullshit, you jus say the word and I'll be right there with ya. And anyone gives you shit for anything that ain't Alpha-like? Well hell, blame it on me, I don't give a shit what they think."

Hanzo hummed softly as Jesse spoke, feeling a bit odd. Between the cuddles and the little kisses and Jesse's declaration to protect him, in his own way, it feels as if their roles have been reversed. Like Jesse is taking care of him. It is... actually, quite nice. He leaned into Jesse as close as he can, privately luxuriating in his mate's warmth. Something in him thrills at the idea of Jesse with his pups, but he tamps it down as well as he can. Not quite yet. A smile twitched, faintly, on his lips. Will Jesse be upset if he reminds him of his... origins? He hopes not. "I was informed you were... how did they put it? Oh, yes, untouched. Probably some poetic garbage in there, too, to really convince me. Ugh. It made me feel like a creep. Like they were giving me some... barely-adult Omega." He made a face at the recollection.

Jesse's lips twist into a wry smirk at the reminder, a sharp glint in his eyes. "Yeah, well you acted like a real creep too," he said tartly, easing the chastisement with a soft kiss to his lips. "They weren't wrong, but I had plenty of close calls before you, so it was always a concern, y'know?" he frowned then, staring intently at his Alpha. "The slave trade for Omegas - especially unmated ones - is real fucked up, you know that right? We're people too. We deserve the right to make a choice. I ain't sayin' I regret you, cuz I don't, but overall? Shit's fucked." Jesse was absolutely playing to his Alpha's emotions, but Hanzo was powerful, maybe...maybe he could begin to effect change? "I hate to think if one of our pups was an Omega, to have that same terror. To feel they had to hide what they were. I don't ever want that for our kids."

"Yeah." Hanzo agreed quietly. He doesn't know what he is feeling, exactly, but he's not sure he likes it very much. Part of him just feels dirty, almost slimy, because he knows, of course he knows, that the way Jesse came into his life is wrong. He's not blind or stupid, and he has a working nose, he could smell the fear on Jesse. But another part of him, the dark corner his mind, feels... glad. Because he also knows, damn well, that if everything was fair, there was no chance Jesse would be his. Sure, he's rich and powerful, and he's attractive enough. But he's also quiet and stuck-up and just irritating to be around, and who would choose that when so many Alphas were so much more appealing? Hanzo pushed the thoughts away, trying to focus on Jesse again and his soft touch. "I would never allow that to happen." He assured, trying to comfort his mate. "Your children would be kept entirely protected, I promise."

Jesse curls up against Hanzo in response, content now that the seed has been planted. "I really hope so, sugar," he sighs. Enough talk of depressing things though, Jesse is warm and comfortable and content in a way he hasn't felt since he was a small child. "Wanna show me around a bit after this? Could stand to stretch my legs and get my bearings. Have a bit of fresh air." He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been in heat, as it was a timeless space of sleeping and fucking, and who knows how many hours had come and gone since they started? Either way, he was feeling a touch claustrophobic and wanted to feel the wind on his face.

"Certainly. We have a garden in the courtyard that you might like?" He's not sure what Jesse liked, besides horses--yikes-- but who could turn down a nice garden? Warm, flowers everywhere, quiet... and if you were lucky, you could spot a few butterflies. Or maybe Jesse would prefer a library? "I mean, whatever you want to see. Perhaps... the stables?" Yes, show him the horses, Hanzo. Then he'll sneak out in the night and run away from you, and find someone nice and normal who would appreciate the horses. No. Jesse liked him, he said so. "And afterwards, we... could go out to get lunch? Dinner? I don't actually have the time."

Jesse laughed lightly, cupping Hanzo's cheeks between his palms and silencing his ramblings with another kiss. "That all sounds perfect, sug. You think you can brave the stables with me?" he teases lightly, nuzzling his nose against Hanzo. "I could make it worth your while, I'm sure," he breathes with a mischievous grin, excitement sparkling in his eyes. Rising to his feet, water sheets off his body as Jesse stretches before reaching for a towel and stepping out of the tub, well-aware that the way he moves puts his ass on display for his mate. He shows Hanzo that he knows it too by tossing a wink over his shoulder as he dries off. He's feeling happy and playful in the wake of his heat, and Hanzo's offer of an afternoon spent together sounds perfect.

“I’m not putting on a show for those four-legged bastards.” Hanzo grumbled. He’s fine with horses at a distance, that’s not his issue. At least Jesse looked very cute, starry-eyed over the idea. It’s nice, seeing Jesse happy. And nude, too. He’s a bit shiny from the oil of the bath, and a few bubbles stick to him, reflecting little rainbows. Oh, the little shit knows he looks completely edible, doesn’t he? “How upset would you be if I dirtied you up again?” Hanzo asked, itching to get his mouth on Jesse.

,

Jesse grinned at his mate while he toweled off, tousling fingers through his hair to get it to dry in some semblance of not-flattened. "Well I gotta admit, sugar, I'd be real disappointed if you didn't get me all dirty again." He finishes drying himself off and hangs up the towel once more. "Should I get back in the nest now, or did you have somewhere else in mind?"

Hanzo considered it for a moment, mind drifting to what he wanted to do and Jesse's face and... "Well, how confident are you in your ability to hold on to things? Because I very much want to eat you out while you're sitting on the lip of the bath." There was something very luxurious about the idea of being half-submerged in the foaming, shiny water while indulging himself.

Jesse watched Hanzo's face fondly as the man got a bit of a dreamy look in his eyes before describing what he wanted. The suggestion makes his eyes wide briefly with interest, a grin creeping across his face. "Oh I think we can manage that just fine, doll," he purrs as he settles himself on the edge of the tub, legs spread and one hand falling to his balls, massaging them lightly and lifting them out of the way. "I'm all yours, pumpkin."

Does Hanzo lick his lips while staring at his prize? Maybe. He wouldn't deny it. He wraps his arms around Jesse's waist to keep him stable (and grab his ass) and pressed a soft, careful kiss to Jesse's hip. He trails the kisses down, slow and delicate, before he gets where he wants. Hanzo sighed, content, giving himself a second to just look. "You're pretty all over, aren't you?" He murmured, studying Jesse's perfect pink slit. Then he dove in with quick, teasing licks. So good...

Jesse hums quietly at the gentle yet predatory way Hanzo approaches him, eyeing him like a feast and touching him like a holy relic. It sends shudders down his spine, nearly as much as the gently, wandering kisses do, fluttering over his skin warm and damp. "Damn sugar, you're a sight too, y'know," Jesse purrs, one hand going to Hanzo's head as he dips down, fingers stroking through his hair, and a soft gasp leaving Jesse's lips as his mate dives in, fluttery quick licks to his slit making him tingle all over. "Mmh, that's my good Alpha. You take such good care of me...ah...." His slit twitches with each lick, the pink insides starting to glisten with slick as Hanzo coaxes it out with his clever tongue. Jesse's fingers massage Hanzo's scalp as his mate works him over, the touch slow and affectionate.

Hanzo feels like he's in heaven. His mate thinks he is a good Alpha, he's so deep in Jesse's sweet slit his tongue cannot go deeper--sadly--, and he's getting petted the whole time. The warm water he's half-submerged in doesn't hurt, either. He's slower about it this time, methodical, trying to figure out exactly what Jesse likes as he savors him. He pulls away just enough to speak for a moment. "Talk to me, Jesse." he muttered, voice rough. "Tell me where you want me." Hanzo is here to please his Omega, and he's going to do a damn good job of it. As best he can tell, Jesse's gasps get harsher when he plays with the uppermost part of the soft folds, but he wants to be sure.

Jesse makes a soft noise of complaint when Hanzo pulls away, eyes already fallen shut and head tipped back as he indulges in the slow, thorough pleasure his mate is giving him. He blinks and looks down at the words, grinning a bit stupidly. "Mmm like it when you dig real deep in me, and when you suck right at the top of my slit. Hell, I could cum straightaway from just three fingers inside me and yer mouth right there," he admits. There's other things, but Jesse isn't sure how to tell him just yet, not without the heat pushing him to loosen his tongue. "You look real good down there between my legs, sugarplum. Could watch you eat me out all day."

"Fingers are cheating." Hanzo replied, almost huffily. "But good, I could eat you out all day. I'm glad we've got that sorted out." Enough talking, in his opinion, and he gets back to work-- or pleasure, really. He can't really fulfill both of Jesse's requests at once, which is really very upsetting, so he alternates between them as best he can, plunging his tongue in deep, and when he feels like Jesse's getting just a little too relaxed, he focuses his efforts on the apex of Jesse's slit. He indulges himself with that, delighting in the breathy, whimpering moans it gets him.

Jesse laughs at his mate's insistence that proper oral sex didn't include fingers. "Whatever you say darlin," he coos affectionately, the words morphing into a moan of delight as Hanzo accepts the challenge and does everything he can to drive Jesse damn near out of his mind. Gasping and shuddering, Jesse groans, his slit positively soaking Hanzo's beard in reward for his efforts as that internal coil draws tight, warmth flaring through his body. "Oh fuck...darlin...ah, 'm almost there..." He's aching to touch his straining cock, but instead tightens his fingers in Hanzo's hair, grinding his mate's face into his cunt, toes starting to curl.

Hanzo swore he could taste how close Jesse was, and works with renewed vigor, tongue stabbing into Jesse, moaned when Jesse dragged him closer. His mate is so messy, so eager. It’s cute. He has an idea, and he’s not certain Jesse will love it, but if he has to get Jesse to forgive him, well... he’ll probably enjoy it. Throwing his rules out the window, he shoves three fingers into Jesse’s sweet, wet slit and wraps his lips around Jesse’s dick, swallowing it down his throat in a single, smooth movement.

Jesse's holler when Hanzo's lips encircle his cock is loud enough to echo off the bathroom walls. His orgasm is nearly instantaneous, hole fluttering around his mate's fingers and cock spilling into the sinful depths of that deliciously warm mouth. Even his asshole is twitching as he cums, slick from his cunt squirting out around Hanzo's fingers. He shudders through the aftershocks, gasping for air. He's pretty sure Hanzo just did him so good he's lost brain function. "Fuck...fuck...shit....sugar...darlin...Alpha...holy shit," he mumbles near incoherently, body twitching. Hands clasp Hanzo's cheeks, and suddenly Jesse is pulling his mate up into a kiss, tongue plundering his mouth and moans slipping out between the harsh press of their lips "Whatever you want, it's yours," Jesse slurs, pressing hot, hard kisses to Hanzo's lips between gasps of air.

Hanzo feels inordinately please by the scream he gets out of Jesse, and finds that swallowing the cum in his mouth isn’t the worst feeling, either. Better-tasting than his own, for certain. The sloppy kiss he’s pulled into us quickly becoming his favorite kind, tasting of Jesse in every possible way, making him feel messy and dripping with his mate. “You.” He rasped in reply to Jesse’s delirious mumble between kisses. It’s all he has wanted since Jesse was given to him, all he is going to ever want. His perfect, delicious, sweet omega, all his.

"I'm yours," Jesse breathes without hesitation, eyelids fluttering as he gazes at his mate with absolute infatuation. "Every inch of me is yours, Alpha. Got yer mark on my neck and soon yer pups in my belly. Take me however you want." His hand plunges down to Hanzo's groin cupping and fondling the thick cock with a sort of greedy desperation. "And this? This is all mine darlin," he growls, stroking Hanzo's prick eagerly and nipping lightly into the curve of his neck. He's aching to mark Hanzo in return, but he's not certain of what's allowed here. Allowed of him.

"Yes, yours, all yours." Hanzo whispered, arching into Jesse's touch. The nip he gets from Jesse makes him shudder and say damn the consequences. "Oh, Jesse... do it, bite me, I don't care..." So what if those stupid elders thought it was beneath him? He wants the whole world to know Jesse is his and he is Jesse's. He's so keyed up he only lasts a few smooth strokes, spilling over Jesse's fist with a mumbled apology. His knot doesn't pop and he's silently grateful, because otherwise it would take too long to go down again.

It's enough, that quiet plea to mark him as he's been marked himself, and Jesse doesn't hesitate, gives his mate what he wants, and snaps his teeth down over the broadest part of the muscle in his Alpha's neck just as he cums in his hand, growling gently as he strokes his mate through the aftershocks. Jesse loosens his teeth after a few moments of tasting blood on his lips, licking tenderly at the imprint of his teeth in Hanzo's neck. "Mmh, goddamn, look at you, Alpha. So fuckin' handsome," he croons, admiring his handiwork and nuzzling his mate's cheek. Everything feels perfect now. More perfect than ever, and Jesse wouldn't trade this for anything. Not even his freedom. Not anymore. "C'mon lover, lemme get you patched up." Jesse purrs affectionately.

Hanzo purred, puffing his chest out at the praise. His mate is pleased with him, thinks him attractive, why wouldn't he be pleased, when his mate was so pretty and wonderful? He stumbled out of the tub, dripping water and nearly slipping, as he follows Jesse so he won't get blood everywhere. Blood. He-- he'd been bitten. Marked. By an Omega. "Oh, no..." he whispered, putting a hand over his neck, like hiding the blood would hide the mark. Hide them. He'd let-- no, begged-- an Omega mark him. He was pathetic, a weak, useless Alpha, that could be pulled around by a sweet scent. He is going to be forced to step down from his position, going to be forced out of the clan, and they will take his Omega, sell him off, and they will take Jesse's pups, too, hurt his babies... It occurs to him that he is hyperventilating, but he can't help it. They will kill him and take Jesse. "No, no, Jesse, we-- why, so stupid..." He rasped, sinking down to the floor, shaking.(edited)

,

Jesse can tell the instant Hanzo starts panicking, feeling thrumming through their shared bond, and scenting it in the air. It's acrid and unpleasant, and Jesse isn't quite sure what's caused the sudden stress in his mate. "Hanz? Sugar? What's wrong?" He snatches a towel from the rack and wraps it around his mate, cooing reassuring nonsense at him, trying to figure out what the problem is. "Easy mate, breathe with me, in and out, real slow. Steady there. C'mon let's get in the nest and talk this through." Jesse's scrawny, but he's packed on enough wiry muscle to help heft his Alpha to his feet enough to stumble them out of the bathroom and into the nest, the room still smelling like a happy, contentedly mated pair. "C'mere darlin, I got you. Whatever it is, we'll figure this out." Jesse croons.

The soft tone Jesse takes and the short breathing exercise gets Hanzo to calm down enough that he can breath a bit closer to normally, but he still feels out of control and Jesse tugged the two of them into their nest, stronger that Hanzo expected. The scent of contentment that surrounds him in the nest is what gets him the most level-headed, but Hanzo is furious and scared to feel tears tracking down his face. He pulled Jesse close, trying to get his warmth and scent to surround him. Slowly, his breathing evens, and he whimpers a little, cuddling his mate. His sweet Omega, his Jesse. "I..." he starts, not wanting Jesse to worry. It is hard to get the words out. "I was a fool. I shouldn't... they will think I am weak, Jesse. Unfit to rule. And they will throw me out and steal you away." Hanzo sniffled, wiping the tears away aggressively.

Jesse nuzzles his mate, cooing gently at him and grabbing a corner of the sheets to help wipe Hanzo's tears away. "This about the claiming bite?" he asked after a minute, figuring that was the most recent change in their relationship to have potentially caused this onset of panic to flare up.  
He grasps Hanzo's hand with his free one, fingers interlacing and thumb rubbing soothingly. "Y'ain't a fool, you were just actin' on instinct like an Alpha should. It ain't weak, and anyone who tries shit has got another thing comin, am I right?" He wont lie to himself, he's a little nervous too, but Jesse McCree was not a man to bend to expectations. He sure as shit won't let his Alpha bend either. "Now look here sugar, I'm yours, and that ain't changin' no matter what, hear me?" He drops a smattering of kisses along Hanzo's face, over his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheekbones, lips, chin, jawline, everywhere he can. "Now the way I see it, we got two options - number one, you show everyone what a hardass you are and kill anyone who tries to give you shit about me bitin' you. You can be a nasty sonuvabitch when you want, and I'll thank you kindly to bring that out for my sake. They'll see that you're still strong, fit to lead, and that your word is law, and they'll get the fuck over it. Or..." he hesitates, nuzzling his nose against Hanzo's. "Or two; we leave. You and me, a couple'a horses, a bag full o' money, and the open road."

Hanzo nodded, only half-listening to Jesse, more letting himself be surrounded by comfort and Jesse's soft touch. After a while, he manages to actually understand what Jesse was saying to him, and he does his best to pay attention. Jesse was right-- of course he was, Hanzo's mate is very clever-- about instincts. The clan didn't really care about those, of course, and neither did their rivals, but Hanzo. frankly, couldn't care. They didn't matter to him, not like Jesse, and the Omega seems very pleased with him. The kisses were nice. Comforting. Hanzo smiled weakly at Jesse calling him nasty, although he's not sure how he feels about the picture Jesse is painting of him. "I am not leaving. This is my damn house." he huffed softly, but he is feeling much better. "You are right, of course. They can just deal with it. You are absolutely perfect, and I adore you, and the fact you feel good enough about me to give me your mark is very nice." He sat up a little awkwardly, wrapping his arms around his mate. "Thank you, Jesse." He takes a moment to enjoy Jesse's closeness before pulling away. "We are going to have a nice afternoon, okay? I have decided. Put on some clothes, we can get lunch together. Just a normal couple, eating."

pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.

Jesse smiles as Hanzo sits up and wraps him up in those deliciously thick arms of his. "Ain't no thing, sugar," he murmured. "We're in this together." He grins as Hanzo asserts that they will have a nice afternoon, admires that sort of determination in his mate about something so seemingly simple. "Sounds perfect, sug. We can still go to the stables afterwards right?" Ok he's a little more than fixated, but who can blame him? Getting up, Jesse finds the closet and lifts an eyebrow at the clothes in there. They're nothing like his usual attire and he's not entirely sure what to do with the array of robes and sashes and...are those sandals? "Uh, pick somethin out for me sug?"(edited)

"Certainly. Whatever you like." Hanzo agreed, still feeling a bit funny but definitely better. He stands to stretch as Jesse made his way to the closet and puzzled over the clothing. Of course, Jesse would be used to different clothes, being from an entirely different continent. "Well, it is supposed to be a bit warm today..." he mused, looking through the various robes in the closet. Ugh, who on earth put something pastel pink in there? Not Jesse's color at all. Hanzo pushed things aside until he found a very simple, cotton yukata in a warm shade of golden-yellow. "This would be nice, I think. I would rather you in silk, but I feel you would protest it. And this will be cooler, in any case." Hanzo hesitated for a moment. "Um, the clothes you... came... in... I had it cleaned and repaired. If you would like any of that, instead."

,

Jesse mused over the offer for a few moments before shaking his head and taking the yellow robe out of the closet to admire it. Even as simple as it appeared, the fabric was deliciously soft between his fingertips. "'m guessin that I've caused my fair share of upset here already, and I know when to pick my battles. These'll do me just fine for now." He grinned winking at Hanzo as he pulled the robe on, searching for a way to tie it closed. "Let em think I'm desperate to blend in and prove my worth. That oughta keep some of the heat off yer neck."

I have already taken so much from you. Hanzo thinks, but he can’t say it. Too raw, too real. Instead he gives Jesse a soft smile and shook his head, helping the Omega tie his robe shut properly. “There...” he murmured, smoothing out the little crinkles that developed. “Very handsome.” Hanzo will have to go to his room to dress, so he gives Jesse a quick look-over and leaves, assuring him he’d be back soon. It’s difficult, getting something on. He desperately wants Jesse to approve. He ends up in blue, as he often does. At least the color looked good on him. “Jesse.” He starts, opening up his mate’s door. “I have your boots, if you like. Or we can wear normal shoes.”

,

Jesse can't help but preen as Hanzo declares him handsome, and once his mate heads to his own quarters, Jesse gives himself a once-over in the mirror, finding that Hanzo's eye for color is impeccable, and the yellow robe suits him in a way he'd never have credited it with. He tilts his head slightly, allowing the robe to expose the bitten mark on his neck, fingers lifting to graze the edges of the bruising tenderly. With his heat gone, it leaves him with an indecipherable tangle of emotions, but most of them are good ones, so he doesn't linger on it too long. When Hanzo returns, he's resplendent in blue silk, the color and sheen making his pale skin seem to glow like he's some kind of unearthly being. Hanzo's talking and it takes Jesse a few moments of ogling to realize that Hanzo is talking to him and he shakes his head slightly. "Uh, sorry sug, found myself all kinds of distracted. Normal shoes are fine...don't think my boots would go too well with these nice robes of yers." He steps into the sandals and can admit that they're pretty comfortable, stealing Hanzo's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Alright darlin, lets get some lunch, yeah?"

Hanzo spends a few more moments studying Jesse in the warm gold robe and admires him a little. His mate is so pretty. "Yes, lunch. Would you like some ramen?" He half-suggests. It occurs to him that Jesse would probably not know what that was. "It is a sort of soup, with noodles and vegetables, I am sure you will enjoy it." He explains as he leads Jesse outside. It is a nice day, warm but breezy, and they could use the walk after spending the days in bed. A pair of maids giggle behind their sleeves and Hanzo nervously adjusted his collar, as inconspicuously as possible. More than likely they are just gossiping, tittering over the lingering smell of heat, but all the same, he worries. At least his robes usually cover him up to the neck. It will not be too hard to hide the mark Jesse had given him. The grounds look good, too, and the little flowers that dot the grass are blooming delicately. Jesse would probably not have come in this way, and for some reason the thought makes Hanzo a little nauseous. He took a deep breath, determined to control himself. He had promised Jesse a good time, the Omega did not need to coddle him for feeling bad about kidnapping him. He can deal with his problems himself. Fortunately Jesse looked a bit distracted as he opened the gate out into the streets and took them down a narrow sidewalk.

,

"Anything sounds good right about now, sugar. Think my stomach's gnawin at my spine," Jesse jokes as Hanzo leads the way. As soon as the breeze hits his face, there's a smile on his lips, and Jesse's face turns upward to let the sun shine down on it. It feels real good, and with Hanzo at his side there's hardly anything else he could want. Jesse nods politely as they pass the maids, giving a grin as they titter behind their sleeves. Hanzo seems a little uncomfortable with the attention, so Jesse squeezes his hand encouragingly, and admires their surroundings with the eye of someone looking to stay, rather than escape. There's pretty flowers blooming, and ornamental grasses rise and spill over in a fall of golden and green. Perhaps a little foolishly he starts imagining a few children running around as well, chasing each other with sticks fashioned into swords, climbing into the gnarled branches of that tree with the pink blossoms, hiding behind the statuary to jump out at unsuspecting passers by. No matter how foolish it feels, it still makes him smile, one hand going absently to his flat belly. Maybe someday... He's content to walk in silence, taking in the sights, Hanzo's hand warm and firm against his own. Had he ever just...strolled down the street so comfortably? So undeniably safe? He couldn't really remember a time, at least without his pistol on his hip. "What made ya choose ramen?" Jesse asked finally, tilting his head at his mate.

The soft, happy look Jesse gets as soon as they get outside makes something twist, tight and painful, in Hanzo’s chest. He would swear it was his heart, if he didn’t know better. At least Jesse was smiling, which was a good thing. Always a good thing. And he seems to be enjoying the town. Hanzo considered Jesse’s question for a bit. “Well... I understand that you did not have... the opportunity to travel around before. Experience new things. So, I thought perhaps that ramen would not be too... beyond what you know. So you will be comfortable.” Hanzo sounds a bit like an asshole, but he was, in all honesty, just trying to ensure Jesse did not feel like an outsider. The ramen shop is quaint, for lack of a better word, and mostly attracted young adults and a few teenagers. It was also rather quiet. Hanzo is, of course, attended to immediately, although he tries to have a bit less attention, for Jesse’s sake. He orders them steamed dumplings and other little things so Jesse will not be hungry while the food was being prepared. After a while of casual chatter— mostly Hanzo explaining ingredients— Hanzo musters the courage he needs to talk to Jesse properly. “I... have to discuss something with you.” He started nervously. “My rut... is most likely coming soon. And I would... very much prefer to spend it with you. However...” he fell silent and took a deep breath. “It is very possible—nearly guaranteed, in all honesty— that you would... um. Conceive. So... I want you to... think about that. You don’t have to decide anything now! But... it’s your choice.”

,

Jesse figured it was awful sweet that Hanzo was thinking of his comfort, even while doing something so normal as picking a restaurant to take him to. He didn't say so, because it would probably embarrass the guy while they were out in public, but it felt real good in his belly, and he held onto that feeling, hoarded it like something secret and precious. Once Hanzo broaches the subject of his rut, it makes that warmth in his gut bloom and twist deliciously. He chews on a dumpling slowly as he tries to think through what he's sure is just the aftermath of his heat hormones pushing him to get pregnant. He's ready to agree in a heartbeat - Hanzo had taken care of him during his heat, why wouldn't he help his mate through a rut? - but he'd been asked to think about it, been given free choice to say no, and to choose what he wanted. Jesse recognized that he was being afforded a right most mated Omega were not. As he swallowed, he met Hanzo's gaze evenly, assessing his mate as an equal. "Well...what d'you think about the idea? Of havin pups? Won't lie, my hormones are tellin' me yes, but we gotta think about this rationally. Is me gettin' pregnant gonna make things easier or harder on you, given yer clan's expectations?" He'd be a liar if he said the notion of being at his Alpha's mercy during his rut made his slit throb with latent desire.

The contented look on Jesse's face as he chewed on dumplings makes Hanzo preen with pride as though he, himself, had made it. Which... was something worth looking into. Perhaps he should learn to provide for his mate, not just though financial means, but by... making the provisions. And perhaps Jesse would even give him one of those sweet little smiles and tell him he liked it, and what a lovely picture that made. Still. There were more important things to worry about. He considers Jesse's questions carefully. "First of all-- this is not about me. It is about you. I am well aware that this would be... well, it's significant, is it not? Your pups? I want you to be ready, not just to have them, but carry them and raise them. It would be a lot. Which, um, you know, of course!" He winces a little, realizing how patronizing he sounded. Of course an Omega understood how much work pups entailed. "As for the clan, well. Certainly they want an heir. But we have time, nobody expects things to happen right away. Well. If they do, too bad for them. In any case, this is your decision before anything else. If you would like to spend my heat with me, then do so. If you aren't ready for pups, then we will not have them yet, or at least do our best to prevent it." His Omega deserved the best, after all. And sometimes the best was just a little care and consideration, he's finding out.(edited)

,

39

Jesse took a few more moments to muse over Hanzo's words, not just what he said but what he didn't say. Particularly regarding whether or not it would make clan life easier or harder on his mate. He wouldn't like, he was...a little scared. Especially given how Hanzo had started hyperventilating at the realization that someone would inevitably, eventually see the way Jesse had bitten him and call into question his fitness for leadership. The clan wanted an heir, Hanzo wanted him during his rut, but also Hanzo wanted him to choose. It was an impossible choice, thrust upon him in this moment, as if he could possibly know what the correct path would be. Ultimately, it came down to whether or not bearing pups would solidify Hanzo's position within the clan, and that was an unequivocal "yes" in Jesse's mind. No one would lay a finger on an Alpha's Omega when they were heavy with pup, and no one would question Jesse's position in their relationship if he were pregnant as quickly as possible. Mind mostly clear from his heat, and the canny judgement that had kept him safe for so long in full motion once more, Jesse nodded finally, giving his mate a half-smile and brushing their knees together in a subtle show of affection. "You tell me when and I'll be there, sug. Wouldn't leave you hard up and hurting in yer time of need," he said blithely. Leaning in and breathing just across the lobe of Hanzo's ear, Jesse purrs roughly "'sides, the thought of you knockin' me up gets me all kinda hot," he confesses in a whisper.

39

Hanzo was quiet as Jesse thought, ordering tea and little sweets for them to have as their dishes were cleared away. His mate was so terribly clever, and Hanzo sat, staring, admiring his look of concentration. He thinks about Jesse, and what he'd been told about how quick and witty he was, how long he'd evaded his captors, and something tugs, deep and unbearably painful, in his chest. How could he even... think to ask everything he did of Jesse? Of his perfect, wonderful Omega... how could he even consider Jesse his? He had done nothing to win him, had he? Their waitress brings tea and Hanzo can barely remember to offer a rough word of thanks. At least it seemed like Jesse had made some sort of a decision, but Hanzo doesn't know what he wants to hear. "It is not--" Hanzo started, but he is helpless to Jesse's rough, rumbling drawl, and he shivered, taking a moment to think. "It is not about what is hot." He frowned, feeling like Jesse wasn't taking this seriously. "You would have to carry a pup, raise them... have them.... and once you do, you would not be able to lea--" Hanzo cut himself off, the thought hurting his heart. "I would not... keep you. But with a child, things are harder. I just want to make sure you think about this."

39

Jesse smiles, helpless in the face of Hanzo's earnest protestations. "I know babe. I know. But between us, me havin a pup as soon as possible will make the clan look more kindly on me claiming you," he explains quietly, picking up the cup of tea and cradling it between his palms. "I ain't no fool, sug, I know what I'm gettin into. And yer keepin' me, if these wounds on our necks mean anything. They do, don't they?" He gazes at Hanzo, firm and serious. "We're a team now, you an me. Ain't no power in the world can change that."

39

Hanzo felt a blush rising to his face at Jesse's earnest words. "I... yes. I understand. Just... make sure you are putting yourself first. I can change my attire day-to-day, it will be far less strain than you having a pup. If that is what you want, I would be very happy, of course, and I will do everything I can to care for your child. But do not do it to make my life a little easier." I made yours hard enough, Hanzo doesn't say. At least Jesse seemed to be enjoying his tea.

,

39

Aware of their very public surroundings, Jesse doesn't crawl into Hanzo's lap and smother him in kisses, much as he'd like to. Instead he leans in slightly, pressing the line of his body subtly against his mate. "It ain't about ease, sugar. Not if the way you were stressing out earlier is any indication." he keeps his voice low, not letting it travel further than Hanzo's ears. "I want yer pups. Been thinkin about it for days now if I'm being honest. And I also want you and me safe. If having pups keeps the elders off yer back, it ain't no skin off my nose." Picking up a spoon, Jesse taps it against a green powdered cake that's brought out, watching it jiggle slightly before spooning a bit of it up and slipping it between his lips. It's good - sweet and bitter and strange but completely delicious and creamy on his tongue. It's a dichotomy, much in the way his mate is. "I'm no fool, pumpkin. We're on shaky ground until we shore up our defenses. You wanna help me out, then don't underestimate my intelligence, please and thank you."

39

Hanzo took Jesse's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. "I would not dare. I know how smart you are, Jesse, please do not think otherwise. I am just... worried you are making a choice because you..." he shook his head. If Jesse said he wanted it, Hanzo had to believe he was being honest. It would be an insult to his mate, otherwise. "Understand that you can change your mind at any time, okay? Do not worry about me, or the clan, or anything. That is all." He fell quiet, gently stroking Jesse's hand. His Omega is so warm... it was nice. Hanzo's mind wandered, absently. Would Jesse have wanted pups if they had met under... normal circumstances? Would Jesse have ever wanted any of this? ...did Jesse even actually like him?

39

Jesse smiles, relinquishing his hand to his mate and nearly purring at how nice it feels to be held and stroked. "I know, darlin," he promised, squeezing Hanzo's hand lightly. "I appreciate you bein so...flexible about all this too." He rests his chin on his free hand, dessert and tea forgotten completely in favor of the way Hanzo looks when he's lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jesse asks after a few moments, offering Hanzo that crooked smile of his.

39

Hanzo's eyes darted up, taking in Jesse's soft little smile and warm eyes. "I... doubt you want to hear them." He choked out, horrified at the sudden tug at his chest and sting of his eyes. He hurriedly covered his face, desperate to hide the unexpected tears. "Don't look at me." He hissed, taking shaking breaths to try and get some control. Of course he had to be in public when this happened, thank goodness the shop had gotten busy and people were more focused on their food than anything else. "I already paid. Would you mind if... could we go?" Hanzo asked quietly, face still half-hidden by his hand.

5,

Jesse's frown caught up to him as Hanzo retreated into himself once more, emotion warring with the outward struggle to maintain composure. He was quick to slide to his feet at the request to leave, worry tilting his lips into a frown. Was it something he'd said? Done? Or was Hanzo's upbringing so fucked up that he couldn't handle basic emotions? Whatever it was, Jesse subtly guided his mate outside, crooning low in his throat to attempt to help calm the other man. Once they were back outside, the sun warming their skin, Jesse leaned into Hanzo's side, catching his hand to lace their fingers together. "It's all good, pumpkin," Jesse murmured. "You wanna head back to the nest?"

Thank everything for Jesse. Hanzo leaned against him, focusing on the soft purr coming from him in order to calm down. "No. Not yet." He replied, breathing slow and shaky as he tried to get everything under control. Once he was reasonably sure he'd regained his composure, he mumbled a soft follow me and led Jesse down a few small side-streets until they arrived at a tiny park, studded with trees and benches. He sat and waved for Jesse to do so as well. "Jesse..." he started, but what the hell was he going to say? It has just sunk in that I kidnapped you, essentially violated you, and demanded you carry my pups, and now I am trying to offer you a choice of time in order to lessen my own guilt? That would go over brilliantly. Hanzo sighed, resting his head in his hands.

7,

Jesse nodded, waiting until Hanzo had gathered himself enough to gesture him onwards, leading him to a charming little park that he really paid very little attention to, given their situation and Hanzo's stress levels. He sat when he was bidden, scooting close to his mate and subtly hooking his foot behind Hanzo's, a small reminder of how intertwined they'd become in such a short time. Tipping his head back, Jesse let the words come to Hanzo at his own pace, and basked in the glow of sunlight while he waited. One hand crept up his mate's spine, fingertips rubbing soothingly at the base of Hanzo's skull. "Dunno the last time I was able to just sit and enjoy the weather," he said conversationally, mostly to fill the silence, and partially to ease his mate who was quietly having a mental breakdown - or so it seemed.

Hanzo nodded, absently, staring straight ahead at the sky before he burst into harsh, jerking sobs. It was probably Jesse's soft touch that triggered it, but of course that doesn't really matter now, as his chest heaves with ragged breaths. "Jesse-- I--" he has to talk, has to, but he can't get the words out between the tears and his own guilt. "I-- I am, am so sorry." He gasped out, pulling the Omega against him in a hug. Did Jesse want a hug? Did he even want Hanzo to touch him? "I'm sorry, Jesse, I'm so, so sorry..." He can't stop saying it, as if repeating the words would ever absolve him of his guilt, like if he said it enough times then Jesse would forgive him. Hanzo knows that this is useless but what else can he do, now? Send Jesse home? Hanzo is cruel, he is selfish, he can't imagine being without him-- even though they've known each other less than a month.

Jesse's...well he's not sure what he expected, but Hanzo breaking down into harsh sobs isn't entirely unexpected to be honest. He lets his mate pull him into a hug, sobs wracking his body and breath hiccuping between shuddering words of apology. Holding onto his mate, Jesse croons softly, rubbing his cheek against Hanzo's temple, hands stroking over his hair and down his back, body open and loose. "Hey, hey, shhhh it's ok. It's okay," he croons gently, knowing that this wasn't something that would go away so easily. "What're you sorry for? Doin what you were expected to? Following tradition? Fallin' for my dubious charms?" The last one was a gentle tease, nose brushing over Hanzo's forehead. He wants to be mad. He wants to feel indignant that his mate would dare to apologize when everything was over and done with and there was no going back. He wanted to but....also he didn't want to. He wanted to soothe his mate, ease away the acrid stench of despair, make him smile at him like Jesse hung the damned moon in the sky. "This all's been a lot for the both of us, ain't it?" he asked quietly. He hadn't entirely understood just how precarious Hanzo's position in his clan was until the man had freaked out after Jesse had claim-bitten him. Now that he knew, well...a lot of the tough-Alpha act made a lot more sense. Jesse knew what it meant to put on a facade just to survive.

"I hurt you." Hanzo choked out, confused by the soft, sweet scent Jesse was emitting. Why wasn't he angry? "I-- I took you from your home, Jesse. From your-- from everything. Why aren't you mad?" He looked up at Jesse through teary eyes. "Please be angry, Jesse. Please. I-I can't--" He fell back into his sobs, curling in on himself. "I'm a monster." He mumbled into his knees. What had he taken Jesse from? His home, of course, his family... Hanzo could have saved him, protected him. Kept him safe and sent him back home, or at the least left him to live mostly-free in Hanzo's home... but instead Hanzo had taken Jesse for himself, telling himself the whole time that if he tricked the Omega into liking him, he could control him easier. And it worked, didn't it? Here they were, alone, outside. Jesse could run, he could, and Hanzo would be too surprised to chase after him. Instead he was here, trying to comfort Hanzo, cuddling him. It was ridiculous. "Go away, Jesse." he muttered when his sobs have quieted. "Leave. Run. I won't follow you. Go... go somewhere safe. Find someone you can love, start a family if you want. Just... go." Hanzo wiped his eyes harshly, standing and walking away in a harsh stride. Every step pains him, but for once in his life he is going to be a decent person. No matter how badly it hurt in his chest.

Jesse sighed as Hanzo burst out with everything that had been lingering in his mind since they'd been mated. He should have expected this, he supposed, but the force with which his mate was determined to set Jesse free was honestly a little insulting. He sat quietly, letting Hanzo spill his regrets and pleas, but the moment that he stands and starts to walk away is just about it for Jesse McCree. With a quick glance to ensure that they're alone, Jesse springs to his feet, sweeping one boot behind Hanzo's ankles and using his hands to guide the idiot down into a controlled fall, mounting him and pinning him to the grass beneath them. The look he's giving him is a mixture of something hard and frustrated and exasperated fondness. "Yer a fuckin' idiot," Jesse says sharply, fingers fisting in Hanzo's robe as he shakes him slightly. "Yer a monster? Big deal! We're all monsters in one way or another. Worst thing you have goin' for ya is that yer hormones made you a knot-headed idiot. But so long as yer mark is on my neck and my scent is tangled with yours, I'm yer mate, and you tossin me out like used garbage ain't gonna fix either of those things!" He sighs, irritated and hurt and frustrated. "There ain't any fixin this, sugar. Not now. Not ever. Unless someone else kills you and claims me, I'm tagged property. You really so dumb to think that I can just off and go wherever without my Alpha nearby? You think every time I go into heat my body won't be screamin for ya and killin me when yer not there? You think any of that is gonna do anything but make both of us miserable?"

He manages to stop shaking Hanzo with every emphasized word, fists unclenching and palms sliding upward until one palm is resting over his own teeth-mark in Hanzo's neck and the other is cradling the back of his head. "I been livin' free on borrowed time since I presented as an Omega. Funny thing is though, I actually like you when yer not bein' a total dickhead, ok? So get yer head out of your ass and stop thinkin' that the world revolves around YOU and maybe ask me what I want before making the decision to split us up, huh?"

Hanzo had never been caught off-guard before. Even when he was young and still learning how to fight, he had never let anyone sneak up on him. He'd been told he had exceptionally well-tuned senses, and he'd been inclined to agree, and thus, he'd never... been pinned down like this before. And he certainly hadn't imagined it happening with him getting kicked down and granted a lapful of furious omega. Between the crying and the shaking he's feeling rather dazed, but Jesse's tone is clear enough. Hanzo let himself go limp so Jesse could bully him as much as he liked. It was only fair, after all. But something Jesse says makes him frown, confused. "Wha-- what do you mean?" He asked, struggling to sit up and look at Jesse properly, narrowing his eyes. "T-tagged? I thought it was just a mark for other alphas to know they should keep their hands off, I didn't know it would affect you." He would never have let Jesse leave if he had been aware. After all, he wanted Jesse to be happy. Safe. He still can't believe Jesse could claim to like him, though. "You don't like me at all." Hanzo mumbled, frustrated. "I manipulated you into liking me, it's a... a trick. It's why I didn't just jump in and bite when your heat started. I calculated it, measured what would and wouldn't win me your favor." Would Jesse finally understand that Hanzo was a terrible person?

Jesse shakes his head, bewildered. Had Hanzo really not known what it meant to be mated? Wouldn't surprise him, in all honesty, given what he knew of the guy's clan. They didn't seem too keen on any details that didn't benefit their vision of how mating worked. At the words that he'd been manipulated however, Jesse's chin tilted upwards, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You really think yer hot shit, don't ya?" he muttered, lips drawing into a thin line. "You eatin' me out like it was yer last meal? You drawin a bath full of bubbles and flowers and shit? You beggin me to bite you and takin me out to dinner that you thought would be somewhat familiar to me? You honestly tellin' me that you did all that cuz you were tryin' to "win my favor"?

Hanzo hesitated, staring at Jesse. "N...no..." he admitted, feeling oddly like a scolded child, squirming in place. "I did that because I like you. But that's-- it isn't what I'm talking about! What I feel isn't-- it's your feelings that are mixed up!" Hanzo flopped back on the grass, annoyed. It was like Jesse was... intentionally stupid in order to be smart. "I tricked you into liking me, Jesse, you just don't realize it. It's not your fault." He wished Jesse would just get mad and leave, but of course, no such luck. Jesse was too sweet and gentle for that. Even if he had shaken Hanzo so harshly. And sure, maybe Hanzo had done some things that would just be considered "nice", but Jesse was a good, perfect Omega, he deserved to be treated well, and if anyone would harm him, then Hanzo would--- oh. "Oh." he said softly, looking up. "Did I... I didn't trick you. I just made you like me."

"Don't condescend to me, asshole," Jesse barked. "And don't fuckin' tell me how I feel. Christ, it's like you think I don't have a goddamn brain of my own just cuz I got an extra hole for fuckin!" Poking Hanzo firmly in the sternum, Jesse leaned in close, frowning at his idiot of a mate. "You didn't do shit. I like you cuz yer actually a decent person when you ain't got yer head shoved so far up yer ass that you can see out yer own throat. So stop treating me like I'm some innocent fuckin' flower that can't help but be drawn in by yer bullshit, and start comin' to terms with the fact that I'm just as smart as you, and I know what I'm in fer." Honestly, it was a struggle to decide between kissing the idiot or trying to slap the stupid out of him.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Hanzo mumbled. “And I think you’re very intelligent.” Still, he lets Jesse snap and yell— it feels, at least, like Jesse had understood some of what he’d been saying. “I—“ Hanzo felt himself blush at being called decent, which was... something. “Jesse, I’m sorry, I can’t- I’m not saying this right. Fuck. Hold on.” Hanzo took a few deep breaths, trying to organize his thoughts. “If I had just jumped into you nest, taken what I wanted and left, would you trust me, like you do now? And don’t say you would, because you’re right, you’re not stupid.” Hanzo sighed, hoping some of this would sink it. “I didn’t do what I did because I’m nice, Jesse, it was a... calculated move. Why do you think I even gave you a nest in the first place? I needed something to bargain with if you didn’t do as I wanted! Why can’t you just... accept that I’m a bad person?!”

Jesse glowers as Hanzo asks for a moment to explain himself, on the verge of strangling him - just a little - to get it through his head that they're stuck together for the foreseeable future and that Jesse is fucking trying to make the best of it. Hanzo's got a point though, one that deepens the Omega's frown into a downright scowl with a begrudging "'course not," muttered sullenly at the query of whether or not he'd have trusted Hanzo if he'd just taken him. Wind knocked fully out of his self-righteous sails, Jesse sits back, hands loose at Hanzo's front, because honestly he doesn't know where to go from here. He chews on that thought for a while, long enough that he hopes he's pushing down on Hanzo's diaphragm in a relatively uncomfortable manner. It reinforced everything he knew about Alphas, and yet, and yet! there was a part of his chest that wanted to coo over his mate and tell him it was okay. Probably the part of him that had begged for his knot and his mark, Jesse thinks sourly. "So what now?" Jesse bites out, confused and hurt and frustrated to all seven hells. "We're mated. No matter how you did it, I'm yer property" it's downright venomous, the way he says it, "and yer expected to produce heirs with me. What does telling me any of this do except piss me off and make you look like a dickhead?"

Hanzo grunted softly when Jesse half-sat on him, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable. He watches as Jesse's face falls and it hurts. More than it hurts to hear Jesse's harsh, biting tone, which makes him wince like it hurt him physically. "I don't know, Jesse." Hanzo replied softly. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just trying to absolve my own damn guilt and I've convinced myself that telling you the entire truth is the way to do that. I don't know, gods, is it terribly selfish of me to say that I didn't want any of this? I... I know this is wrong. I do, but somehow I managed to get it in my head that I'm owed you. That I'm owed anything. Jesse, I--" He chokes a little, taking a deep breath to try and not cry again. "Jesse, I really, really like you. I adore you, I want to make you happy. No, no tricks, no lies, I mean this. Really." Hanzo fell quiet, refusing to look Jesse in the eye, certain that he would be furious, and he won't be able to say everything he has to. Jesse needs to understand. "I want this to work, Jesse. I think... Okay. I want you to know... everything. That I did what I did because... Look. What I did was terrible, Jesse. But I need you to know that I'm trying. That I'm going to fix this as much as I can. I promise you, Jesse." Hanzo wishes he could hold Jesse, cuddle him close, but he doesn't dare. He isn't owed anything from Jesse, he shouldn't push himself onto him.

Hanzo's being so earnest, so open and honest, and Jesse knows that if he shuts him down, it'll never happen again. He wants this honesty again...he wants it forever, even if it hurts, even if lies were easier. And Hanzo says he adores him, like he never knew that he could feel so much affection for a person. That hurts too, in a funny sorta way that isn't all bad, but isn't all good either. He doesn't know entirely what he's supposed to do or say because this all got so complicated so damn fast. After a long moment of silence, Jesse slides off Hanzo to sit in the grass next to him, arms wrapping around his knees as he looks over the manicured hedges and trees of the little park. "I ain't gonna lie and say I'm okay with what you done, but I'm willin' to trust you when you say you wanna make this - make us work - all right?" His tone was stern, but not unkind. He tried to be a fair man, and they all had their fuckups. "No more lies, no manipulation. I'll have honesty outta you and give you the same, deal?" Things might have been different if they weren't already mated, but that ship had long since sailed, and Jesse was determined that he may be in the one situation he swore he'd die before falling into, but by the saints above, he'd do his part to make it work. Hanzo wasn't as bad as he thought, but it would be a while before he probably believed it.

There’s a thousand emotions flickering across Jesse’s face, and not for the first time, Hanzo wished he could interpret them. They... don’t seem like outright malice, and that was something. Hanzo stayed quiet, let Jesse think. If he decided that he couldn’t do this... well, Hanzo has money and influence and power. He will find someone to get the mark off Jesse’s neck so he can go and live his life. As for Hanzo, well. What was one more reminder of his terrible sins? Hanzo tries not to stare when Jesse sits by him, but it’s impossible. Jesse is beautiful in every way Hanzo could name, and more in ways he could only imagine. And Jesse would brush off his compliments anyways, ever humble, even if Hanzo could find some way to express how lovely he found his mate. “I understand that.” Hanzo said softly, not wanting to interrupt. But his heart was pounding in excitement, at the idea that Jesse was going to stay. His mate was staying, Hanzo could sing. “Yes. Anything. Whatever you want.” Hanzo agreed, mindless, he’d do anything for his mate. “I would pull down the stars for you, Jesse. With my own hands. I— no more lies. I will be entirely honest with you.” And why not? Jesse had been nothing but willing to accept Hanzo’s secrets, his fears. Really, Hanzo hadn’t done much for his omega. He should fix that. But for now, he’s just going to listen to Jesse, because in the face of it all, he wasn’t asking for much. “In the spirit of honesty... the first... time... we met, I... admired you, honestly. Of course I was to full of myself to understand why, but... you were—are— incredible, Jesse.” Hanzo sighed, soft and sad. “I hope I can make you happy. I want to try.”

Jesse's lips quirk into a lopsided grin, brows furrowed in faint confusion as he peers over at his prone mate. "Whaddya mean you admired me? Snappin and snarlin does it for you?" he teased weakly, flopping back onto the grass so that he's laying next to his mate and staring up at the clouds that drift lazily across the sky. Groping at his side without looking, Jesse finds Hanzo's hand and catches it, tangling their fingers together lightly as the stress and emotions from everything that had come before begin to fade into a dull buzz. No matter what happened, being with his mate felt right, and if that weren't a fucked up bit of biology, he didn't know what was. "I honestly dunno what'll make me happy anymore. Used to be it was a bit of freedom and a safe space to sleep, but now?" He shrugged, the pad of his thumb flitting restlessly over Hanzo's knuckles. "But I guess...s'long as you treat me right, that'll be a good start. We'll figure it out as we go." He doesn't mention that the first time they met he thought Hanzo was a stuffed-shirt pompous-ass prig with a stick up his ass. That wouldn't be particularly helpful at this point.

"I had been told..." Hanzo started, unsure how Jesse would feel about having his capture brought up. "...that you had dislocated someone's shoulder, and torn skin with your nails. I thought-- I think-- that you were very brave, and very fierce. Actually, I was rather impressed." He sighed, happy to take Jesse's hand, squeezing it softly. "I'm sure I don't want to know what you thought of me." He still doesn't want know what Jesse really thinks of him. The idea of Jesse not really liking him is more painful than he expected, honestly. Everything is more painful than he expects. Still. He has his mate, and a good idea of where he can start. Maybe, when Jesse... well, maybe his pups would bring him some joy. Most of the omegas Hanzo had met seemed happy with their children, surely Jesse couldn't be that different? Hanzo focused on the sky where Jesse was looking, privately enjoying the fact that he was spending time with his Omega. Of course, it couldn't last... "Jesse, we had best head back home. I do not want anyone to be worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. "Just like that?" Yep, that's the whole of it, for now. Hopefully, I'll have more for y'all one day. As ever, let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Apologies for the strange formatting, Ao3 just isn't working with me. I know the pacing of the story is odd, we usually only posted one or two replies a day, so...
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well, and I will... try and post something new soon. Life is weird right now. :3


End file.
